Romance del enamorado y la muerte
by Aka Miyano
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto es un Shinigami al que se le encarga como misión ir en busca del alma de un humano ya sin posibilidades de despertar de su coma: Sasuke. ¿Qué pasará cuando al momento de tomar su alma, Sasuke despierte?
1. Chapter 1

**[SasuNaru Naruto es un Shinigami al que se le encarga como misión ir en busca del alma de un humano ya sin posibilidades de despertar de su coma: Sasuke. ¿Qué pasará cuando al momento de tomar su alma, Sasuke despierte?**

**- Naru¿Cómo es que..puedes verme..como es que puedes tocarme? (Akane: Si si, tócalo mas Sasuke! o¬o)**

Bueno, esto surgió de ver una img donde hay un Naru con alas negras..y dije¡Naru shinigami! o¬o En un principio había pensado esto como un one-shot ooU pero como también había predicho..se me fue la olla escribiendo xDDDD 

Pot cierto o.o obviamente esto es AU xD También, si el tipo de organización que tienen los Shinigamis aquí les recuerda a Yami no Matsuei, es que de allí me inspiré xD pero ni sueñen ver a un Muraki por aquí o algo por el estilo ¬¬

Y el title o.o si les suena también...pues es de **una breve historia-poema que me gusta mucho**, pero esta trata sobre un enamorado que es visitado por la muerte, quien le dice que solo tiene una hora de vida y bla bla...

**Gracias my nee-san lobita por betearme n-n**

** Masashi Kishimoto tiene los copyright de Naruto..yo no soy dueña de nada..al menos de momento ¬**

**El titulo pues no tiene copyright porque nadie sabe quien chota escribió el relato u.ú**

**ROMANCE DEL ENAMORADO Y LA MUERTE (1º PARTE)**

Me detuve derrapando por el suelo y entré a la oficina. Ahogué el aliento al ver que mi superior estaba despatarrada en su escritorio, placidamente dormida. Su cara roja, el hedor y las botellas desparramadas en el piso, junto a mi otro superior Jiraiya-san y otro tipo que ni conozco, me dio a entender que ayer estuvieron de fiesta de lo lindo y hasta tarde.

- Y yo que me apresuré para llegar temprano.—una vena creció en mi sien.

- ¡Y por eso me enorgullezco de ti Naru-chan!—hipó mi superiora volviendo a la vida sin previo aviso. _"¿Naru-chan¡Ya no soy un niño, maldita abuela!"_

Se acomodó en su asiento, miró el panorama divertida para luego posar sus orbes claros en mí.

- ¡Naru-chan, tenemos un pequeño trabajito para ti!—dijo cortes mientras que de un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer unos papeles frente a mi.

Miré curioso la información. El chico parecía de mi edad, pero como era humano de seguro solo tendría unos 16 años. Me sentí viejo por unos segundos.

Al parecer el chico estaba en un coma profundo desde hacía casi 2 meses, del cual ya no podría despertar. Le mandé una mirada de reproche a mi abuela, quien me sonrió. La vena de mi frente volvió a crecer. Odiaba que me mandara a misiones de ese tipo, prefería arrebatar almas de personas malas o realmente agonizantes que de las que dormían placidamente o aun tenían una vida por delante.

- Yo no hago las reglas.

- ¡Y una mierda, claro que si¡Eres la Shinigami manda mas aquí, al menos tienes el poder para que NO me toquen este tipo de misiones!—bramé tirándole los papeles sobre su escritorio.

El ruido despertó al otro viejo.

- ¡Oye, que no te han enseñado modales…ve a gritar a la casa de otro!—dijo con algo de incoherencia antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Mi abuela comenzó a reír a carcajadas. _"¡Malditos viejos alcohólicos!"_ Ellos eran como todos, solo veían a los humanos como simples hormigas, yo no podía, ya que al fin y al cabo mi madre había sido uno.

- Lo siento Naru-chan, pero si mi hijo no hubiera cometido esa imprudencia tú no te sentirías de esa manera. Yo no puedo comprenderte, a pesar de ser tu abuela.

Negué, eso lo comprendía. Allí en ese mundo, no era yo el que estaba bien, sino el que estaba mal.

- Descuida Tsunade-baachan, cumpliré con mi trabajo.

Dicho eso salí corriendo de ese sitio, y al estar fuera del edificio, desplegué mis alas negras dispuesto a volar al mundo humano.

…

"_¿Quién…?"_ pregunté, pero no escuché mi voz. Quise abrir mis ojos pero algo me lo impedía, todo seguía oscuro.

Miré a mi alrededor, todo era oscuridad, pero estaba seguro que había alguien más allí. Sentí miedo por unos momentos, pero al sentir la tibia calidez de una mano en mi mejilla, me tranquilicé. No podía ver a la persona, pero algo me decía que no debía temer.

"_**Uchiha Sasuke…he venido a llevarte."**_

Me dijo la voz de esa persona. Parecía ser la de un chico, pero no era la de mi hermano. Esta era muy bella y gentil.

Cuando sentí que la calidez de su mano se apartaba de mi, sentí nuevamente soledad. No quería. Tenía que poder abrir los ojos y ver a esa gentil persona.

Corrí por esa oscuridad gritando que se detuviera, que no me dejara solo. Ya…lo segundo que recuerdo era que sujetaba débilmente entre mis manos el brazo de un joven rubio muy hermoso que era bañado por los rayos lunares de esa noche.

Recorrí con mi vista el sitio. Era una habitación de hospital. Intenté hacer memoria pero no podía recordar nada más luego de salir ese martes de mi casa hacía el colegio. Pero estaba completamente seguro que de eso, ya hacía algún tiempo. ¿Cuánto abría dormido? Miré a mi acompañante intentando encontrar la respuesta. No lo conocía en lo absoluto, pero me irradiaba confianza. Por lo pronto, el parecía aterrado.

- ¿Quién…eres?—dije a modo de susurro.

El rubio parpadeó muchas veces, como si yo fuera una especie de bicho raro y tembloroso respondió:

- Uzumaki Na…Naruto.—tartamudeó levemente antes de quitar esos bellos orbes celestes de mi.

Eso me molestó, por lo que intenté hacer más presión en su brazo para llamar nuevamente su atención. Aunque no fue mucha por mi estado, sonreí débilmente al haber alcanzado mi objetivo.

- ¿Por qué?—preguntó este. No comprendí su pregunta así que callé y lo miré confundido—¡¿Cómo es que puedes verme?!—escandalizó, pero mas que molesto, parecía asustado—¿Cómo…tu…—posó su otra mano sobre las mías que aun se aferraban con toda la fuerza que podían a él—…puedes tocarme?

Sólo comprendí sus palabras cuando noté que unas alas oscuras de bellas y sedosas plumas resplandecían a la luz de la luna. Alas que nacían de las espaldas de aquel chico. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, nunca había visto algo como eso.

Naruto se apartó bruscamente al percatarse de ello. Se alejó unos pasos como temiendo que le fuese ahacer algo.

- ¡No!—dije con mi poca voz. No quería que se fuera, no quería quedarme solo.

Supliqué con mis ojos, puesto que no podía usar palabras y rogué porque él comprendiera.

Pero este no pareció, o no quiso hacerlo, y se fue de allí volando atravesando corpóreamente el cristal de la ventana.

Ahogué un gemido de dolor y apreté mis manos impotente, por no haber hecho nada para detenerle.

Se escucharon tacones hacía la habitación y en unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dando lugar a que pasara una enfermera y un médico. Yo no lo había notado hasta entonces, pero el pitido del cardiógrafo indicaba que mi pulso cardiaco había sobrepasado los 110.

…

En ningún momento viré hacía atrás, aunque muchas veces lo quise. Ya cuando me di cuenta estaba recostado a los pies de la estatua de mi padre.

Él había sido un Shinigami de renombre. Pero de eso, hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca lo conocí. Tampoco a mi madre. Pero sé que a pesar de ver mi abuela vio a mi madre como la humana que le arrebató y fue la responsable de la muerte de su niño, por lo mucho que le moleste hablar cosas referentes a ella, jamás me mentiría. Ellos se amaron al igual que amaron al fruto de su amor prohibido: Yo.

Me desperecé al sentir que alguien me cargaba en brazos. Reí al reconocer su aroma.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No vienes aquí a menos de que algo malo te pase.—inquirió mi amigo.

- Yo…no sé si sea algo malo Sai…—este me miró esperando respuesta—Me tocó Sai. Ese humano pudo tocarme.

- ¿Tocarte de que manera?—sonrió.

- De ninguna de las formas que te puedes estar imaginando tu, pervertido ¬¬

- Ya, y que sea mejor así. Sólo yo puedo tocarte de esas maneras.—su sonrisa se volvió divertida mientras esquivaba un golpe y me dejaba caer al piso.

- ¡Oye, podrías tener un poco mas de cuidado!—exclamé mientras me sobaba mis partes traseras.

- Y cuando eso pasó, huiste sin haber completado el trabajo.—dijo serio. Asentí algo penoso—Me lo imaginaba, eres tan predecible Naru-chan.—volvió a sonreírme y a esquivar mi golpe. Él sabia de lleno que odiaba que me dijeran así.

- ¿Qué debería hacer?—me encontré preguntando. No sólo Sai se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, también yo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Es obvio. Volver allí abajo y traer el alma de ese humano.

- Pero…

- Sabes de sobra que en nuestro trabajo podemos encontrarnos en algún momento con un humano lo suficientemente perceptivo como para vernos.

Su tono era tranquilo, pero eso en mi amigo era señal de que me estaba regañando, como de seguro haría mi abuela cuando se enterara que me había dignado a volver sin cumplir con mi deber. Pero ella usaría gritos y hasta alguna botella voladora se dirigiría hacía mi persona. De consuelo me quedaba que la peor parte se la llevaría Jiraiya-san. Mi abuela era una loca histérica.

…

- ¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento, si yo hubiera visto en ambas direcciones tu no…!

Mi amiga lloraba a moco tendido el perdón. Pero ella no entendía que no me arrepentía de haberla quitado del camino y sufrir en mi carne lo que a ella le hubiera tocado.

- No…llores más…Sakura-chan.—murmuré algo agitado. Aun me costaba volver a hablar con normalidad.

Ella se secó sus lágrimas y me sonrió triste.

Hacía unos años, cuando nuestra mansión se había incendiado, mi hermano había salvado mi vida. Y por la inhalación excesiva de humo había quedado con secuelas respiratorias. Yo sabía lo que se sentía deberle la vida a alguien, y verlo herido por ello. Entendía a mi amiga.

- ¡No hagas un drama mocosa¡Dentro de unos meses estará como nuevo!—gruñó mi hermano. Mientras me miraba con ojos de que más me valía que fuese así o el mismo me mataría.

Le sonreí nervioso. Mi hermano era extraño.

- Disculpen, pero el horario de visita terminó.—entró a informar la doctora Shizune a Sakura, luego miró a mi hermano—Y necesitaría hablar con usted a solas señor Uchiha.

Tanto mi hermano como yo fruncimos el seño al escuchar esa petición.

Sakura-chan se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y mi hermano…volvió a mirarme con ganas de estrangularme, mientras acarició mi cabello levemente y murmuró un «Mas vale que sea así.». Otra vez le sonreí nervioso, y él abandonó el lugar acompañado de mi doctora.

Miré hacía afuera. Hoy no habría luna, pero eso no era lo que me ponía triste. Lo triste era que aunque esa noche la luna no pudiera remarcar su bella figura, él no vendría.

…

- ¡¿Cómo?!—exclamó escandalizada Ino antes de caer de su silla junto a varios papeles, al suelo.

Miré a mi prima con una gota en al cabeza mientras retomaba algo agitada su puesto tras el escritorio. Podía sentir como todos miraban curiosos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no pedirle ese favor.

- ¡Naruto estas conciente que si te doy el permiso de ir al mundo humano sin ninguna misión…!—me susurró.

- ¡Pues consígueme una!—exclamé molesto. ¡¿Cómo si fuera extraño que hubiera almas humanas renuentes a abandonar su mundo?!

- Pero hoy es tu día libre…sería extraño que te dé una misión…además…!—apuntándome amenazante que su dedo. Sudé frío, esperaba que no lo recordase—¡No has hecho el informe de la última misión!

- Lo sé, es que…el otro día me caí de la cama y ahora cada vez que voy a escribir olvido como hacerlo. Aunque solo me sucede cuando voy a hacer el informe y por eso…

- ¡No me vengas con ese tipo de excusas baratas estilo Kakashi-sensei!—bramó mientras se subió a su escritorio. Me preocupé un poco. Ino no era de ser violenta, pero al fin y al cabo también era nieta de mi abuela.

- ¿Cómo que excusas baratas?—sonrió con su ojito feliz el mencionado por mi prima, al momento de entrar.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos brillosos clamando por su sangre. Miré la hora. Llevaba por lo menos 3 horas de retraso.

- ¿Y que es lo que sucede Naruto-kun?—me preguntó sonriente. Ese día parecía tener ganas de cabrear más a sus subordinados, puesto que se puso a acicalar sus alas blancas sin siquiera mosquearse por las miradas y los objetos contundentes que volaban hacía él, camino a su oficina.

- Bueno, yo…—balbuceé nervioso.

- Mejor pasa o podrías perder un ojo. ¡Sé de lo que hablo!—rió a carcajada limpia mientras tiró de mi hacía la oficina y cerró la puerta con urgencia.

Me estremecí al sentir la mar de objetos incrustarse contra esta del otro lado.

- ¿Y bien?—me preguntó ya sentado frente a su escritorio rellenando unos formularios.

Reí para mis adentros. Kakashi-sensei podría parecer un holgazán, pero era muy responsable.

- Yo…pues…

- ¿Quieres pedir un permiso para ir al mundo humano, verdad?—lo miré anonadado¿Cómo era que lo sabía?—Un pajarito negro me comentó sobre el asunto.—sonrió.

En esos momentos quise estrangular a Sai.

- Pero…—dejó de lado los formularios—…si yo te doy ese permiso…¿Será para ir a cumplir tu trabajo o para otra cosa?

No le contesté. La verdad es que no sabía porque directamente no le contaba todo a Tsunade-baachan. Ella aunque cabreada, entendería que al ser la primera vez que me sucedía eso, mi reacción había sido comprensible. Pero al hacerlo, el permiso que ella me daría sería solo para ir a buscar el alma se Uchiha Sasuke. Y yo no quería ir a verlo para luego cortar su vida. ¡Él había despertado cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo!

- Naruto.—me llamó con tono serio, esperando una respuesta aun.

Negué levemente. Él comprendió que ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta.

- Bueno…como no puedes darme una respuesta, no puedo darte el permiso.—y antes de que pudiera replicar añadió—¡Y nada me hará cambiar de opinión!—mientras se paró.

Yo lo miré extrañado, y más cuando salió hacía fuera, donde fue atacado nuevamente. Pero al ver que sobre su mesa había un par de formularios solo con su firma, lo comprendí.

Suspiré cansado. Nunca entendería a los adultos.

…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de mi despertar. Todos estaban contentos puesto que tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad y sobre todo gran determinación por volver a mi vida anterior. La rehabilitación estaba funcionando muy rápidamente. Mis contusiones en el cuerpo no habían sido graves. Solo debía ir a estas para recuperar la movilidad por haber estado 2 meses en cama.

Pero mi cuerpo no era el problema, sino mi cabeza. Esta se había llevado las consecuencias del accidente. Según lo que la doctora le dijo a mi hermano, mi cerebro tendría de por vida secuelas, dejándome aprender muy pocas cosas de ahora en adelante.

«Eso me molestó de sobremanera, yo era el mejor en mi escuela y ahora, solo debía limitarme a saber lo que sabía hasta ese momento.»

Miré el cuaderno donde esas palabras estaban escritas. Tuve el vago recuerdo de haber plasmado esos pensamientos, pero no recordaba con exactitud cuando. Podría haber sido hacía días o solo segundos. Me frustraba no poder saberlo y no haberle puesto fecha.

Giré la página hasta la primera. Solo había 2 escritas.

_«…era un ángel. Lo que yo vi al momento de despertar.»_

Sonreí al leer esa parte de la frase. A él si podía recordarlo con total claridad. Ojos celestes como el bello cielo y cabellos dorados como el sol. Cuerpo delgado y estilizado Y unas bellas y pequeñas alas oscuras naciendo de su espalda.

Aun cerraba mis ojos y podía ver a ese ser tan hermoso bañado por la luz de la noche.

- ¿Qué tanto sueñas ototo?—murmuró mi hermano molesto, puesto que me había olvidado completamente de su presencia en la habitación.

- Lo siento, aun estoy algo desorientado.

- No hay problema. El problema sería si a esa pequeña cabecita tuya se le da en algún momento por olvidar que tienes un hermano mayor a quien servir.—dijo amagando a golpear mi frente con su dedo. Pero se detuvo recordando que ese gesto de cariño ya no se le era permitido. Frunció el ceño y yo lo miré triste. Él sufría por mi culpa.

- ¿Servir?—dije fingiendo molestia.

- Aja, tú naciste para servirme.

- ¿Y quien te crees tu que eres, el puto amo del universo?

- Para ti solo hermano mayor.—sonrió divertido.

Suspiré rendido. Nunca podía ganarle.

- ¿Aun sigues pensando en ese sueño?—dijo al ver la página que estaba leyendo.

Rápidamente cerré mi cuaderno. Supuse que él ya sabía todo lo escrito allí, ya que le gustaba revisar mis cosas para hacerme rabiar, además no sé quedaría con la intriga.

- No fue un sueño.—dije mientras miré hacía la ventana por donde Naruto desapareció días atrás—Él se asustó…por alguna razón, yo lo asusté. Él dijo que venía a llevarme pero…no lo hizo.

- Y me alegro que no lo haya hecho.—dijo mi hermano sumamente molesto—Mejor descansa un poco, ya es hora de que vaya a trabajar, vendré a la hora de visita a primera hora mañana.

Yo asentí contento al sentir la caricia de la mano de mi hermano sobre mi cabeza antes de marcharse.

Me recosté en mi cama y me arropé dispuesto a dormir profundamente esa noche, pero por alguna razón tuve pesadillas. Todo estaba mezclado. El incendio donde mis padres y demás familiares murieron. Mi accidente. Sakura gritando y llorando. Mi hermano tosiendo humo negro, para luego ponerse a bailar la macarena junto con un par de amigos…bueno…si hubieran soñado también las pintas en las que estaban y la forma en que se restregaban y manoseaban entre ellos…si lo tomarían como una pesadilla. (Akane: Imaginen a todos los del Akatsuki travestidos en una hot party xD)

Pero entre todo eso hubo un rayo de luz. La imagen de Naruto me sonreía mientras extendía su mano para que la tomase, mientras movía sus labios. No podía escuchar su voz, pero si comprender que me estaba diciendo que fuera con él.

Dudé de tomar su mano. No quería ver a mi hermano o a Sakura-chan tristes. Pero mis deseos pudieron más que mis remordimientos. En mi sueño, solo quería ir a donde fuese, mientras pudiera estar al lado de Naruto.

Desperté segundos después bañado en una fina capa de sudor. Quise golpearme por haber despertado antes de poder siquiera tomar la mano de mi rubio ángel.

Sentí un quejido desde el suelo y cuando miré allí se encontraba él. Maldiciendo mientras se sobaba su espalda.

Me froté los ojos desesperado, no era un sueño ¿O si?. Solo había una forma de saberlo. Me estiré lo mas que pude para tocarlo, pero debido a mi excitación no pensé de que así terminaría cayendo de la cama.

…

Me dolía la espalda. Ese tonto humano se había despertado de golpe y yo que me lo encontraba curioseando de tan cerca no pude no asustarme.

Me sobé para acallar mi dolor, pero este se intensificó cuando el cuerpo de ese chico cayó sobre el mío.

Ahogué un lamento, pero luego reaccioné. ¿Por qué había caído? Alarmado busqué ver la expresión de su rostro. Este se encontraba asombrado, pero no parecía estar adolorido ni demostrando que algo andaba mal en él. Suspiré tranquilo mientras me senté en el piso y lo ayudé a él a que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Naruto?—me preguntó aun asombrado.

- Si.—le sonreí divertido por su expresión, pero esa sonrisa duró poco cuando sentí como una de sus manos acarició mis mejillas para luego surcar con sus dedos las marcas zorrunas en estas. Me sonroje de sobremanera y desvié mi mirada hacía un costado—Son marcas ceremoniales.

- ¿Marcas ceremoniales?

- Si. Cuando pequeño mi abuela pidió a nuestros dioses que me aceptara en su mundo. Todos los Bijüs estuvieron de acuerdo. Estas marcas las hizo el lider, y así me marcó como Shinigami y me diferenció de los humanos.

- ¿Shinigami?—me preguntó confundido—¿Eso eres?

Sonreí tonto. Era normal que no me entendiera.

- Aja, soy un dios de la muerte. Pero solo por parte de padre. Mi madre fue una humana como tu. Fue por eso que cuando quedé huérfano Tsunade-baachan pidió a nuestros dioses que me aceptaran en su mundo, aunque yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida en este mundo.

- ¿Es por eso que no eres tan diferente como a mi?

- No. Estéticamente, los Shinigamis no somos muy diferentes a los humanos, salvo por…—miré mis alas—…pequeños accesorios.

Sasuke pasó su mano de mi mejilla a mis alas. No eran muy grandes, puesto que aun era un Shinigami joven.

Las inspeccionó cuidadosamente recorriéndolas desde su extremo hasta donde nacían. Mi espalda. Cuando sentí sus dedos en esta, sentí una descarga eléctrica extraña, pero que había sido exquisita. Inconcientemente abracé su cuerpo al mió. Buscando intensificar esa extraña y placentera sensación.

…

Al sentirme sin esperarlo en sus brazos, un calor intenso comenzó a emanar en mi cuerpo. Me sentía extraño pero muy a gusto, por lo que pegué mi cuerpo buscando el calor del de Naruto.

- La primera vez que te vi…creí que eras un ángel.—susurré algo avergonzado.

Este se rió con ganas, por lo que mi seño se frunció y un pequeño tic en mi ojo derecho se hizo presente.

- Oye, dobe no es gracioso.—murmuré más avergonzado que molesto.

- Oh, lo siento.—apenado se rascó su cabeza—Pero en si no estas del todo errado. Los Shinigamis somos aquellos que nacen en mi mundo. Aunque yo soy una excepción. Ángeles se les llama a los humanos que luego de morir aun tienen la suficiente fuerza espiritual como para hacer el trabajo de un Shinigami. En si somos lo mismo, salvo por el hecho de nosotros tenemos alas negras y ellos alas blancas.

- ¿Entonces yo podría convertirme en uno?—pregunté sin pensarlo mucho.

En mi cabeza había recordado el sentimiento de mi sueño de querer estar en el mismo lugar donde Naruto estuviese, sin importarme lo demás. Y si yo podía convertirme en un Ángel entonces podría estar con Naruto.

- ¿Eh?—perplejo—Bueno…puedes ver y tocar a un Shinigami, supongo que mis dioses definitivamente pondrán sus ojos en ti antes de usarte como alimento.—murmuró pensativo. Ese comentario me escandalizó.

- ¡¿Ustedes nos comen?!

- ¡No, no!—se apresuró a negar—Bueno…mis dioses si, pero…entiende que cuando dos almas diferentes forman un lazo, crean otra. Si las almas de los fallecidos no fuesen devoradas por mis dioses, se rompería el equilibrio. Lo mismo sucedería si uno de estos nueve muriese de hambre.

- ¿Pero solo almas de los fallecidos, no?—mi ceño se frunció más.

¿Acaso Naruto la primera vez había venido a matarme para llevarme como aperitivo para sus estúpidos dioses¿Y ahora…a eso había vuelto?

Me levanté furioso del piso dándole la espalda mientras acomodaba mis ropas.

- Vete.

…

- ¿Eh?

No entendía porque me decía eso, porque me miraba con esos ojos…era como si me odiase, y eso me dolió, me dolió mucho sin saber porque.

Quise saber la razón, preguntársela, pero mi boca no fue capaz de articular esas palabras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Por qué había ido allí? Un Shinigami y un humano no podían ser amigos. No podían ser nada. _"No."_ Me dije. Era posible.

Por unos momentos recordé a mis padres. Me visualicé con Sasuke abrazados y felices como la fotografía en donde estaban mis dos padres y yo en el vientre de mi madre, con casi 9 meses de gestación. Esa foto era mi tesoro.

Me sonrojé mucho al recapacitar las cosas que pensaba. Sasuke era un humano ¡¿Y yo imaginándomelo embarazado?! No quería sufrir lo que mis padres.

- Lo siento, no vendré mas.—dije parándome con tristeza—Yo solo quería verte otra vez.

…

- ¡¿Por qué?!—me encontré preguntando furioso.

Yo también sentía lo mismo que él, pero mis razones no eran las mismas. Él había venido a llevarme para darme de alimento…yo en cambio…no entendía porque quería volver a verlo. Sólo sabía que quería hacerlo, e irme con él. A pesar de saber que sólo me llevaría para ser engullido por sus dioses.

- No…no lo sé.—me respondió cabizbajo. Esa respuesta no me fue suficiente. Lo seguí mirando interrogante—Yo…a veces hago cosas que no entiendo…algo de humano queda en mi y yo…no puedo controlar mis emociones. Yo sólo…no lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado ser tu amigo.

- ¿Entonces…—me di vueltas—…no venías a llevarme para darme como alimento?

Naruto negó efusivamente. Luego se mordió el labio. En ese entonces no entendí el porque su expresión y ese gesto hicieron que contuviera el aliento. No se veía perfecto, él era perfecto.

Me acerqué al él con paso decidido y le levanté el rostro. Si estaba mintiéndome, lo sabría con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Sus ojos y los míos se conectaron. Los suyos se mostraron puros y cristalinos. Él no mentía.

- Sasuke…—susurró mientras parpadeaba lentamente. Yo acaricié su mejilla con suavidad, y él entrecerró sus ojos.

¿Era mi imaginación o mi nombre sonaba precioso saliendo de su boca? _"No, su voz es la hermosa, no la palabra."_

La tenue luz, las ropas finas que él llevaba, la cama a mis espaldas…por alguna razón me vi fantaseando con un Naruto gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez bajo mi cuerpo.

…

- ¿Sasuke?—pregunte algo extrañado.

El brillo de sus ojos era muy…sensual, y se relamía sus labios carnosos sugerentemente. Se veían muy jugosos, me gustaría poder besarlos, pero eso no era correcto. Él era un humano.

Aun así, a él pareció no importarle esa diferencia, puesto que no tardó en capturar mis labios entre los suyos. No me negué a ese contacto, yo también por una extraña razón lo había estado anhelando.

Recorrió mis labios con su lengua, y los mordió levemente para abrirlos y adentrarse en mi tibia cavidad. Yo me dejé hacer, nunca antes alguien me había besado…_"Un momento…es humano!!"_ Me exalté al recordar ese detalle y me removí algo inquieto. Creo que el pensó que me apartaría (y no estuve lejos de no hacer eso) pero él me rodeó entre sus brazos atrayendo y aprisionado mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

En realidad, él no ejercía mucha fuerza, puesto que seguía débil. Además un humano es la mitad de fuerte que un Shinigami. Podría haber roto ese agarre con facilidad, pero aun así, no lo hice. No lo deseaba.

…

Cuando volví a tener noción de mis actos, me encontraba degustando la tibia boca de Naruto. Y mis brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo sin intenciones de dejarlo escapar.

Corté el beso, aunque no lo deseara. Y lo miré. Tenía que ver en que situación se encontraba él. Yo verdaderamente no entendía ese ¿arrebato hormonal? que había sufrido. Era la primera vez, _"Y más encima con un hombre…"_ Las chicas nunca me habían llamado la atención, y mucho menos los chicos. ¿Pero por qué Naruto hacía que me comportara de esa manera?

Me quedé admirando su rostro. No solo era bello, sus ojos me indicaban que él tenía un brillo interior especial "_¿Será porque no es humano?"_

Al instante, me encontré oliendo su fragante aroma. Era muy dulzón pero no al punto de ser sofocante.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?—preguntó una enfermera a mis espaldas antes de prender la luz.

Desde cuando estaba allí, no lo sé, Naruto tampoco parecía saberlo. Habíamos perdido la noción de la realidad con solo estar en cercanía del otro.

- No me hables, ni me mires. Recuerda que ella no puede verme.—me advirtió mientras comenzaba a removerse, haciéndome entender que lo soltase. Cosa que hice, pero no sin antes tomar entre mis manos una de las suyas. Esta vez no dejaría que se escapara como la otra vez.

- ¿Qué sucede?—pregunté apacible mientras viré mi rostro.

- Yo…bueno…es que…la señora del cuarto contiguo dijo que escuchó un golpe y que lo había escuchado gritar. Que parecía que estaba en compañía de alguien.—respondió mientras recorrió la habitación minuciosamente.

- Hace un rato tuve una pesadilla y caí de la cama, eso es todo. Como ve, estoy yo.—respondí tranquilamente.

- Bueno…si, lo siento pero…sería mejor que se recostara, aun no esta del todo recuperado. Necesitará fuerzas para mañana.

Fruncí el seño, parecía que no se iría hasta que me viera recostado. Por lo que no tuve otra opción que ir y hacerlo, pero claro, sin soltarle la mano a Naruto.

- ¿Podría retirarse? Estoy muy cansado y quisiera descansar.—dije fingiendo un bostezo.

La enfermera asintió y se marchó no sin antes apagar la luz.

No sé si fue por cansancio, o porque me sentía realmente tranquilo de saber que Naruto se encontraba a mi lado, pero mis parpados se volvieron pesados y sin remedio caí dormido. Pero para mi suerte, no tuve más pesadillas por esa noche.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, desperté de golpe al sentir que alguien me zamarreaba levemente.

- Naruto.—murmuré perezoso mientras abrí mis ojos.

- ¿Na…Naruto?—inquirió mi hermano con una ceja en alto.

Recorrí con mi vista la habitación buscando al rubio, hasta que noté que algo había en mi mano, era una pluma negra. Recordé un murmullo _«Hasta mañana»._ Eso era prueba de que no había sido un sueño. Lo volvería a ver esta noche.

- Oh, nii-san, solo eres tú.—dije mientras me di la vuelta con intenciones de seguir descansando.

- ¿Cómo que solo soy yo?—una vena comenzó a crecer en su sien—¡Levántate!—dijo al momento de quitarme las sabanas.

- ¡Ah, no hagas eso, que hace frío!—y así, comencé con mi hermano una cruenta batalla para recuperar mis mantas, que sólo fue detenida con la llegada de la doctora.

- Ejem.—tosió Shizune para obtener nuestra atención—Señor Uchiha, Sasuke-kun esta aun débil, no puede jugar con él de esa manera tan ruda aún.

Mi hermano se detuvo en el acto y me mandó una mirada de furia. _"Tal vez…hubiera sido mejor no sobrevivir al accidente." _Estaba seguro que cuando me encontrara bien, sufriría de su ira acumulada. _"Mmm¿Y así habría conocido a Naruto en su mundo?"_

Me quedé pensando un rato en esas posibilidades, sacando cálculos.

- Otra vez me estas ignorando.—con un tic en el ojo—Uchiha Sasuke.

Al escuchar mi nombre completo me preocupé. Si, definitivamente la ira acumulada de mi hermano sería terrible. Lo que más me convenía en esos momentos, hubiera sido morir el día del accidente.

…

- ¡Ah, estoy agotado!—bostecé camino a la oficina de Tsunade-baachan.

- ¿No dormiste bien anoche?—me sonrió Sai apareciendo de la nada a mi lado.

Años atrás eso me habría espantado, pero ya me había acostumbrado a sus mágicas apariciones.

- Algo así…—murmuré algo desentendido, pero Sai no se me despegaba—¿Me estas siguiendo? ¬¬

- En lo absoluto. Vamos al mismo sitio.—sonrió—Parece que haremos un trabajito juntos.

- Mmm, entonces el alma se debe haber convertido en espíritu maligno.

- Es lo mas probable, pero descuida yo te protegeré n-n

- Yo puedo cuidarme solo¿Sabes? ¬¬

- Lo sé, pero como eres cabezotas no te tengo confianza n-n

Conté hasta diez y me contuve de golpearlo.

- ¡Naru-chan¡Sai-kun!—exclamó mi abuela demasiado alegre.

Obviamente, estaba pasada de copas. Como todos los días. _"Por lo menos hoy no hay amigos suyos tirados por el piso."_

…

- Bueno, me tengo que ir.—dijo mi hermano mientras se levantó de la silla.

- Hasta mañana…¿Nii-san?—se lo veía preocupado—¿Qué ocurre?

- Sasuke…¿Te sientes bien?—lo miré extrañado—Quiero decir…¿Estas bien, no?

- Por supuesto. ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- Por nada.—aun así, parecía molesto—Nos vemos mañana ototo.

Cerré mis ojos para intentar dormitar, pero no pude hacerlo por mucho puesto que el fragante aroma de Naruto se hizo presente en la habitación.

- Sabia que volverías.

- De eso descuida, tengo varias ordenes extras de descenso para este mundo. Y supongo que puedo conseguir mas de donde conseguí los formularios anteriores.

- Te veo cansado. ¿Estas bien?

- Si, solo que vengo de hacer una misión. He aprovechado el formulario de esta para verte.—se recostó contra la pared—Aunque me fui extremadamente difícil sacarme a Sai de encima.

- ¿Sai?—inquirí.

- Es un Shinigami como yo, y mi mejor amigo. La misión de hoy fue capturar a un espíritu maligno. A ese tipo de misiones es común que se envié a más de un Shinigami.—luego agregó—Nosotros también podemos morir. No somos eternos.

Se puso a curiosear la habitación, como buscando algo.

- A lo lejos, creí ver que había alguien más contigo.

- Tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Itachi. La gente dice que soy una copia idéntica de mi hermano, tal vez sea así, pero nuestras personalidades son diferentes. Puede que ambos seamos algo fríos y antisociales, pero por lo menos yo no soy un pervertido. (Akane: Si, claro ¬¬)

Naruto rió.

- Sé de lo que hablas. Sai es un tipo muy raro. Siempre esta sonriendo falsamente, demostrándose apacible. Pero cuando lo conoces bien, te das cuenta de lo pervertido que es. Hace cada comentario…—se quedó pensativo por unos momentos—¿Y tú Sasuke…cuéntame sobre ti…tus amigos, tu familia.—dijo emocionado mientras se sentaba en la silla que mi hermano había usado antes y la acercaba más a la cama. Parecía como un nieto pequeño esperando que su abuelo le contara sobre sus aventuras en sus tiempos de juventud.

Yo no era de contar esas cosas. Pero como era Naruto quien me lo pidió, por eso no pude negarme.

Le conté todo. De mi vida con mis padres, mi hermano y demás familiares en la casa principal. Se sorprendió de saber que era un niño rico.

También sobre el incendio y la muerte de todos…de cómo mi hermano me salvó. Del sufrimiento posterior a ese incidente y como fue cicatrizando esa herida gracias a mi hermano y a Sakura-chan. También se sorprendió de saber que solo tenía una amiga. Dijo que no me veía tan antipático, pero luego le aclaré que era yo quien no dejaba a los otros acercarse.

Luego, cuando él me contó sobre sus padres. Todos los problemas que estos tuvieron y de cómo había quedado huérfano y al cuidado de su abuela, quien era su jefa. Por las cosas que contaba sobre ella, quitando lo de alcohólica empedernida, su carácter era muy similar al de mi hermano.

Y cuando me dijo su edad, fue mi turno de sorprenderme.

- ¿Noventa? Eres un anciano.—bromeé, y el infló sus cachetes de manera graciosa y adorable.

Aunque diferentes, nuestras vidas no eran tan distintas. Ambos habíamos sufrido mucho para luego sanar, y nos encontrábamos allí, intentando vivir como podíamos. Él también rehuía de los demás, por la misma razón que yo. Se sentía tan diferente al entorno que prefería apartarse que adaptarse.

- Ya es muy tarde. Mejor me marcho o Sai notará que aun no he vuelto…si es que no lo ha hecho ¬¬

- ¿Vendrás mañana?

- Lo siento, pero creo que no podré venir por unas semanas.—esas palabras me desilusionaron—Tengo que dar exámenes prácticos y teóricos.

- ¿Exámenes¿Para ser Shinigami tienes que dar exámenes?

- En mi caso si. Tienen que ver que siga en condiciones aptas para hacer trabajos de campo. Sino los apruebo, me relegarán a trabajo de oficina por un tiempo o permanente, o podrían incluso despedirme.

- Yo también debo de dar muchos exámenes. Aunque me será más difícil ahora, no pienso repetir mi último año.

- Entonces es una promesa.—dijo enlazando su dedo meñique con el mío—Nos esforzaremos al máximo y luego de ello nos veremos.—yo asentí—Bueno, ahora descansa, nos veremos hasta entonces.—dijo besando mi cabeza.

Cuando se separó, su rostro quedó muy cerca del mío, y no me contuve de tomarlo y besarlo nuevamente.

- Te estaré esperando.—jadeé contra sus labios.

Él asintió apenado, pero no se lo veía molesto por mi gesto. Luego de ello extendió sus hermosas alas y partió de mi lado.

**Este es mi 2º fic de Naruto, un SasuNaru, si te gusta el NaruSasu te recomiendo que leas mi otro fic Estrella Fugaz xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROMANCE DEL ENAMORADO Y LA MUERTE (2º PARTE)**

Me encontraba en blanco frente a mi hoja de examen, también en blanco.

El tiempo del examen corría y yo seguía en la misma posición. Inmóvil, perplejo frente a mi pupitre moviendo los pies y el lápiz de mi mano nerviosamente.

- ¡Nadie me dijo que habría una parte de matemáticas, física o lo que rayos sea esto!—estallé al fin atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes—¡¿Además, para que demonios nosotros necesitamos saber este tipo de temas¡Sino los usamos en nuestro trabajo!

Un murmullo comenzó a nacer en el curso. No serían tan descarados como yo para decirlo, pero muchos allí estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

Los golpes furiosos del borrador contra la pizarra, ocasionaron que todo el lugar quedara en un silencio sepulcral. Tragué saliva. No había pensando en las consecuencias de mi acto. Y que ese día, Kakashi-sensei no era nuestro examinador.

- Naruto-kun…¡¿Acaso osas decir que este examen es una perdida de tiempo?!—bramó Anko antes de estamparmeel borrador en el rostro.

Caí hacía el piso mientras gritaba y me sobaba el golpe. Sai me sonrió contento. Menudo amigo, se estaba burlando de mí.

- ¡El señor Uzumaki podría haber esquivado ese golpe, si se hubiera puesto a pensar en la velocidad a laque iba el objeto y la distancia de nuestros cuerpos!—comenzó a escribir datos para ecuaciones de espacio/tiempo—Bien, agreguen esta pregunta al examen. ¿Cuánto fue el tiempo al impacto y si el señor Uzumaki realmente tuvo posibilidades de huir?—me sonrió macabra.

En ese momento quise que la tierra me tragase. Porque de seguro cuando terminara el examen mis compañeros me comerían vivo.

…

- ¡Bien por ti Sasuke-kun!—dijo Sakura mientras me dio un efusivo abrazo.

Yo sonreí de lado. Aunque no estaba conforme del todo. Cuando ocurrió el accidente estábamos en época de exámenes. Como lo supuse, los exámenes que debía, los rendí con todo el potencial que esperaba de mí. Pero cuando debí rendir los exámenes de los temas finales…apenas y había podido aprobar con la nota mínima.

Ya me lo habían advertido, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que memolestase, y mucho. Ahora veía ese examen sobre mi pupitre sin poder explicarme los errores y las confusiones que se mostraban plasmados en mis respuestas, como si no hubiera tenido mi mente concentrada cuando las contestaba. _"¡Bueno, tal vez…una que otra vez pensé en Naruto…pero igual esa no puede ser la causa!"_

- Lo siento, por mi culpa tu nivel a decaído mucho.—sollozó Sakura en mi hombro.

- Descuida. Solo tengo que esforzarme más de ahora en adelante.

- ¡Es cierto, Sasuke se encuentra en la flor de la juventud…!—exclamó el metido de Lee mientras hacía movimientos y poses extrañas.

Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza, en tanto Sakura comenzó a reírse de las monerías y extrañas frases que nuestro compañero decía.

Me alegré de ver a Sakura-chan sonriente y no salir hacía el baño para poder llorar más, como había hecho en varias ocasiones anteriores.

Ya estaba cansado de decirle que ella no era culpable, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirlo tan fácilmente. La entendía, yo siempre sentiría culpa por los problemas respiratorios de Itachi.

Revolví mi bolsillo y saqué la pluma que Naruto me había dado en nuestro segundo encuentro. La admiré hacía el sol, y sonreí como un tontoal pensar que hoy o tal vez mañana podría ser que volviera a verlo.

- ¿Qué tanto estas mirando?—preguntó mi amiga, pero yo hice oídos sordos. Todos me miraron extraños.

Nunca me lo había planteado hasta ese momento, pero al parecer aunque la pluma ya no formara parte del cuerpo de Naruto, ni siquiera así podían verla otras personas. Quise contestarles algo para que no me creyeran un loco, pero un aroma atrajo mi atención hacía mis espaldas.

- Hola.—me dijo la voz más maravillosa para mis oídos. Quise responder, pero él colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios impidiéndomelo—Recuerda que los demás no pueden verme.

Eso me molesto. Quería decir que no podría hablar con él hasta que terminara mis clases. Faltaba aun una clase para poder irme a casa. Sonreí de medio lado antes de quecon un fingido bostezo capturara su dedo en mi boca. Quería cabrearlo un poco.

- ¡Ah, ya suéltame Sasuke-teme…duele!—efectivamente, lo estaba mordiendo. Necesitaba divertirme y torturar a alguien para quitarme el enojo. (Akane: Sádico ò.ó) Luego de unos momentos, cuando mi diversión en torturar a Naruto era nula, volví a bostezar y solté su dedo.

…

Miré mi dedo. Tenía levemente sus dientes marcados.

- ¡Humano desquiciado¡¿Qué pensabas acaso…comerme?!

Él solo se estiró en su pupitre y me miró con una sonrisa divertida.

Ya me estaba molestando. Pero entendía que no podía ponerse a charlar conmigo en ese lugar.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que yo pueda morderte también?—lo dije como broma, pero por alguna razón luego de dicho me pareció demasiado…creo que Sasuke pensó algo parecido, puesto que su expresión imperturbable se vio rota por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué hora es?—le preguntó a una chica pelirrosa.

- Mmmm, el recreo ya está a punto de terminar. Iruka-sensei llegará pronto.

- ¡Ah, que mal, una clase más aquí! Ya quiero irme a casa.—bufó Sasuke.

Él no me miró, pero sabía de sobra que ese comentario estaba dirigido a mí.

- Bueno. No me queda otra que esperar.—dije mientras me recargué contra la ventana que estaba a un costado de Sasuke.

La clase comenzó minutos después cuando el profesor se hizo presente. Por el carácter que demostró en toda la clase, y su forma de hablar y enseñar, por una extraña razón me pareció el tipo de persona que Kakashi-sensei gustaría de atormentar con acosos.

Reí por ese pensamiento mientras veía como Sasuke tomaba apuntes de todo lo que el hombre decía. Luego pasé mi vista a la chica de la otra vez. Ahora que la veía bien, esa debía de ser Sakura-chan, la mejor y única amiga de Sasuke.

Seguí pasando mi vista entre los demás alumnos. Había un chico de grandes cejas que estaba contestando una pregunta y lo estaba haciendo en un vocabulario demasiado extraño para mi entendimiento.

Volví mi vista hacía los demás chicos y allí fue que vi algo que me desconcertó. Mis ojos azules se encontraron con unos bellos verdes aguamarina, pertenecientes a un chico pelirrojo que estaba prestando su integra atención en mi.

- Sasuke…él, puede verme.—murmuré sin quitar la vista de encima del otro chico.

Sasuke me miró y luego miró en la dirección en que mi vista se dirigía.

El pelirrojo pasó su vista de la mía a la de Sasuke, y luego hacía la mía otra vez. En cualquier momento gritaría. Debía impedirlo.

- ¡Espera!

…

- ¡Aguarda Sabaku!—exclamé automáticamente al ver que este tenía intensiones de gritar. Naruto también había gritado pero salvo Gaara y yo, los demás no lo habían oído.

Todos concentraron sus miradas en mí. Había hecho las cosas sin pensar.

- ¡Por favor, no digas nada!—rogó Naruto—No solo te creerán loco a excepción de Sasuke, también…yo no planeo dañarte. Créeme.

Gaara nos examinó por unos momentos a ambos. Y luego respondió:

- Esta bien, aguardaré.—luego siguió copiando los ejercicios de la pizarra.

Volví a tomar asiento y lo imité. Pronto la clase volvió a su curso habitual. Y al final de la clase…

- ¿Y bien?—inquirió mi compañero interponiéndose en la salida.

- Vamos.—dije rendido. Además Naruto parecía que deseaba explicarle todo.

Ambos vivíamos en la misma dirección, por lo que camino a nuestras casas Naruto aprovechó y le contó sobre lo que era y porque solo él y yo podíamos verlo.

Naruto, al igual que conmigo, pareció entablar amistad rápidamente con Gaara. Eso me molestó mucho. Yo no me creía especial por ver a Naruto, pero si me creía especial para con él, porque era el primer humano que lo había podido ver y con el que había entablado amistad. _"¡Es mío!"_ Quise gritarlo, pero callé…callé todo el camino a casa, sin devolver palabra alguna a Naruto.

Al entrar a mi casa la criada me dio la bienvenida y se retiró. Al ver que Naruto se quedaba en el umbral le hice señas de que podía pasar. Y así lo hizo.

- ¿Estas molesto¿Por qué¿Qué hice? Dime.—y muchas preguntas de ese tipo me hizo revoloteando a mi alrededor mientras yo subía las escaleras camino a mi cuarto—¡Wow, tu casa es enorme, pero tu cuarto…es…tan grande como mi casa!

- ¿Vives en una casa tan pequeña? Creí que tu abuela era importante.—inquirí.

- Es que no vivo con ella. Salvo por ella y mi prima Ino, mis demás familiares me repudiaron, así que prefiero vivir en un sitio donde no tenga que tratar con ellos.—este me sonrió como satisfecho—Veo que no pudiste soportar por mucho más la ley del hielo. Pero si vivo solo, y la casa de mi padre es tan grande como la tuya.—fruncí el seño, había sido una trampa—¿Ahora me dirás por qué estabas molesto?

- No.—negué mientras comencé a desvestirme para cambiarme—¡Que no!—exclamé al sentir un «Dime.» insistente por vigésima vez, todos en menos de un minuto.

Lo segundo que sentí fue sus dientes clavarse en mi cuello. Cuando largué un gemido de dolor se retiró. Miré mi cuello, al tener una piel tan blanca, era de esperarse que se generara una marca, y esta era muy visible.

- Usuratonkachi. Creí que eras un Shinigami y resulta que eres medio vampiro.—me sobé la mordida mientras que Naruto se descostillaba de risa sobre mi cama.

- ¡Eso fue en venganza por mi dedo!—dijo mientras me mostró el dedo que había mordido horas antes, que ya no tenía marca alguna.

- ¿Con que venganza, no?—sonreí antes de tirármele encima y luego de varios forcejeos logré devolverle la mordida en su cuello.

No estoy seguro si fue así o yo lo imaginé, pero el quejido de dolor de Naruto se me hizo tan excitante que busqué escucharlo una y otra vez.

…

Sasuke me estaba mordiendo bastante fuerte. Ya se estaba pasando con la broma y prácticamente estaba llenándome el cuello de mordiscos.

Lo intenté apartar con poca fuerza, pero solo conseguí que tomara mis muñecas entre sus manos y las sujetara firmemente contra el lecho.

- ¿Sasuke?—jadeé. Mi cuerpo se estaba comenzando a sentir extraño. Sentía mucho calor y la cercanía del cuerpo de Sasuke al mío, no ayudaba.

Al sentir que este recargaba su peso más en mí, gemí dolorido:

- Mis alas…Sasuke.

Él sólo me miró fijamente. Sus orbes oscuros parecían tener un tono algo carmesí. Su mirada, su gesto, su cuerpo semi desnudo sobre él mío. Todo era demasiado excitante.

- Naruto.—susurró ronco en mi oído antes de succionar mi lóbulo.

Gemí, pero esta vez no de dolor. Sasuke ya no me mordía. Me besaba y lamía tiernamente.

- ¿Por qué tu…?—esperé atentamente a que continuara la frase—Eres el único que logra descontrolarme de esta manera Naruto. No entiendo la causa, y no quiero entenderla.—dijo sobré mis labios antes de besarlos con ansias.

Yo lo entendía. Él también me hacía sentir sensaciones extrañas, que iban acrecentándose a medida que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo por sobre mi ropa, hasta que encontraron un lugar por donde colarse para hacer contacto directo con mí piel.

…

Su piel era tan tibia y tersa. A cada paso que daba estaba atento a los movimientos de Naruto. No es que me fuera a detener tan fácilmente si veía que se encontraba incomodo, pero mi mente recordaba bien que bajo mi cuerpo, se encontraba un dios de la muerte. No era por desconfiar de Naruto, pero tampoco quería enfurecerlo conmigo, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que me gustara fastidiarlo siempre que podía.

- Veo que alguien no come muy bien que digamos.—le piqué mientras tiré de las carnes flojas que había encontrado.

- ¡Tenme más respeto mocoso!

- Comparado contigo seré mocoso, pero por lo menos tengo un cuerpo más desarrollado y rígido.—le seguí picando, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me dijera algo como _"¡A ver…muéstrame!"_ y tendría una excusa para ir quitándome la ropa sin alarmarlo.

Mi hermano una vez me dijo que si quería atrapar a una presa que era peligrosa debía de hacerla caer en un juego para atontarla. También se aplicaba esto a cuando uno quería someter a alguien pero sin quedar como un degenerado, sino como un incitado por culpa del otro. «El lobo no tendrá la culpa de comerse a la oveja si hace que esta se le sirva en bandeja de plata.» me había dicho luego.

Sonreí internamente, jamás hubiera creído que los consejos pervertidos de Itachi me sirvieran tanto, y yo que siempre intentaba huir cuando se ponía a relatármelos. «Eres un Uchiha. Ya llegará la oveja que haga despertar a tu lobo, ku ku ku.» Maldije a todos mis antepasados por ser unos malditos guarros, y a mi hermano por ser un mal ejemplo.

- ¡Ah, si!—bramó haciendo algo que me desconcertó.

De un momento a otro Naruto sacó fuerzas suficientes como para tumbarme en la cama y cambiar posiciones conmigo. _"¿Acaso yo seré la oveja?" _**(N/B(Halfy): Sasuke: bee?o.ó)** (Akane: Ese comentario me hizo mucha coña Halfy xDDD)

- ¿Cómo…?

- Ah, yo…lo siento si fui brusco, a veces no controlo mi fuerza. ¿Te hice daño?

- No.—respondí—Entonces…tú eres mas fuerte que yo.—no pregunté, eso era obvio. Pero eso quería decir que aunque siempre tuvo las fuerzas mas que necesarias para detenerme, nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué le gustaba lo que le hacía o por qué estaba preocupado por mis heridas del accidente?

- Bueno…si.—respondió apenado casi sentándose despreocupadamente sobre mi entrepierna.

Ahogué el gemido de placer al sentir su tibio trasero sobre mis partes. No quería que se diera cuenta y se retirase tan pronto…puesto que si esto seguía así, ya se daría cuenta de su grave error.

- Sasuke.—dijo mi nombre antes de buscar recostarse en mi pecho.

…

Su cuerpo era muy calido. Y si, era más rígido y desarrollado que el mío. Pero nunca le daría la razón, no señor.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración calmada, pero su corazón estaba algo alarmado. Quise preguntar si se encontraba bien, cuando sentí una de sus manos colarse por bajo mi ropa, recorriendo mi espalda, acariciándola. Solo cuando sentí el cierre de mi prenda abrirse, lo miré, tenía esa mirada rojiza de nuevo y una bella sonrisa lasciva de medio lado adornando su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede?—me preguntó con burla terminando de abrir mi cierre y dirigiéndose al cuello de mi ropa para desabotonarlo.

No le respondí, le dejé hacerlo. En mi mente sólo quería saber hasta que tan lejos llegaríamos. Yo quería llegar al final y Sasuke de seguro también, puesto que podía sentir bajo mi trasero su miembro que comenzaba a despertar.

Pero alguien golpeó a la puerta y todo el ambiente del momento se fue.

- Sasuke-san, su hermano quiere hablar con usted, dijo que era muy importante. Itachi-sama se encuentra en su despacho.

- ¿Qué querrá ahora?—gruñó—¡Esta bien, enseguida voy!

Pero sus palabras y acciones se contradijeron.

- Espera…Sa…suke.—jadeé al sentir su lengua en uno de mis pezones.

Parecía querer llegar al final fuera como fuera y se había puesto algo brusco, haciendo todas las cosas rápido.

- ¿Qué, no quieres?—rió contra mi piel mientras tanteaba mi creciente erección—No sé tú, pero tu cuerpo está diciendo que quiere un polvo.

- ¿Sólo será…un polvo?—no quería creer que sólo era una diversión pasajera y que hacía eso con todos, pero esa posibilidad era extraña por las cosas que me había contado, a menos de que me hubiese mentido antes.

- Ku ku ku ku ku, pues si quieres más de uno…—jadeó antes de besarme de una manera muy romántica para luego mirarme algo severo—…comenzaré a pensar que eres de esos chicos fáciles que buscan folleo desesperadamente…o es que te gusto tanto que me quieres dentro tuyo una y otra vez.

Esa última frase hizo volar mi imaginación. Me torné bordó, de solo visualizarme a mi cabalgándolo o siendo penetrado frenéticamente por él.

- ¿Oe dobe, que cosas te andas imaginando? No seas tan pervertido.—me picó mientras lamió una de mis mejillas colando su lengua por uno de mis "bigotes"—La verdad con estas marcas…pareces un adorable zorro…mi zorrito.

- ¿Tu…zorrito?

- ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Su mirada sería me dio a entender que era de esos que tomaban lo que querían cuando querían, porque querían y donde quería.

- Maldito mocoso engreído.

- Mmm, veo que no tienes quejas de ser mío.

Pero ni habíamos comenzando nuevamente a acariciarnos cuando esta vez mi localizador nos detuvo.

Sasuke quiso detenerme, pero no era una opción no mirar el mensaje.

…

Miró el mensaje y luego de responderlo varias hojas aparecieron de la nada.

- Vaya, un accidente muy grande.—suspiró cansando—Tendré que apresurarme antes de que las almas se vayan a vagar lejos del lugar. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada.—aunque creo que mi rostro no iba con mis palabras, pero entendía bien que era su trabajo y que era más fuerte que yo, y no podía retenerlo _"Aunque…tal vez si usara cadenas y grilletes…Itachi de seguro tiene de esas cosas por allí…ese maldito sádico." _(Akane: Quien se queja ¬¬) (**Half: asi que Itachi es el que me roba las cadenas del sótano ò-ó) **(Akane: Pero tu sótano, creo que es, el lugar más concurrido de tu casa nee-san .U)

- Intentaré venir mañana, sino pasado. ¿Si?

- Mientras vengas y recuerdes a quien perteneces…—y antes de que pudiera protestar sellé sus labios con los míos, hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

- Dattebayo, tu si…que eres posesivo.—jadeó cuando logró separarse. Mi beso había sido tan profundo y húmedo que aun nos manteníamos conectados por un pequeño hilo de saliva—Pero lo recordaré siempre y cuando tú también recuerdes que eres mío.

- Lo intentaré.—sonreí divertido haciendo que hiciera ese gesto tan divertido cuando inflaba sus cachetes molesto.

…

- ¡Na-ru-to!—me sonrió Sai desde la comodidad de mi cocina, mientras tomaba té.

Sudé frío. Kakashi-sensei sabía donde estaba, por lo que no me preocupé cuando me mandó la información de la misión, pero ahora que lo pensaba no sería extraño que le hubiera comentado sobre ello a Sai, o que este sospechara algo y le fuese a preguntar sobre el asunto.

- ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!—intenté parecer molesto por ello, pero la sola mirada oscura de mi amigo me hizo estremecer.

Se notaba que estaba no solo molesto, estaba preocupado y verdaderamente furioso.

Sirvió otra taza de té, y me hizo señas de que me sentara a la mesa. Obedecí.

- Gracias.—murmuré mientras veía la taza como si fuera la cosa mas extraordinaria del mundo.

- Naruto.—me llamó tranquilo. Podía sentir su vista clavada en mi—Mírame.—no me lo pidió, me lo ordenó, por lo que accedí. Sai no gustaba de que no se le obedeciera—Mmm, ya veo.—sorbió de su té luego—¿Desde cuando?

- Esta es la tercera vez. Era su día de graduación y…—callé y me sonrojé de solo recordar esos calidos y maravillosos momentos que había vivido hacía pocas horas atrás.

- ¡¿Qué tiene de maravilloso ese humano que tú…?!—por primera vez escuché a Sai levantar la voz, pero se calmó en el acto—Bueno, igual eso ya no es problema.—sonrió.

Lo miré esperando respuesta.

- He destruido todos los permisos en blanco que tenías.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

- Kakashi-sensei fue humano y entiende tus sentimientos. Pero yo que soy Shinigami…si alguien mas los hubiera encontrado, para estas alturas ya estarías siendo ejecutado. Prefiero verte triste a muerto.—tragué en seco, eso era cierto—¿En que demonios estabas pensando paraarriesgarte tanto por un…humano?—bajé mi cabeza apenado, tal vez lo que había de mal en mi padre yo lo había heredado también, era la única respuesta que me satisfacía—¿Lo amas?

Lo miré perplejo. ¿Qué si amaba a Sasuke? No sabía que responder. Sentía extrema felicidad cuando estaba a su lado, y cuando no lo estaba, vacío. ¿Eso era amor?

- ¿Qué pasaría si yo voy y lo mato?—me estremecí por esas palabras—¿Cómo reaccionarías?

- Yo…creo nunca más podría verte a la cara…sabiendo que tu fuiste él que cortaste la existencia de Sasuke.—apreté mis puños—Yo…creo que podría llegar a odiarte Sai.

Sai me sonrió y luego se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla. Eso me tranquilizó.

- Descuida, no haré eso. Si perdiera tu afecto creo que me sentiría tan mal que sería capaz de llorar por primera vez.

- Igual…—ahogué un sollozo—Ya no podré volver a verle, bueno…puede que entre medio de otras misiones, pero aun así…

- Mentí n-n

- ¿Eh?

- No quemé tus permisos.—cuando lo supe me sentí muy contento y una sonrisa se ensanchó en mi rostro—Pero…—suspiré pesadamente, allí venía el condicionante.

Como dije antes, Sai no soporta que no sé le obedezca y peor, no le agrada tener algo fuera de su control. Él es un buen amigo, pero debo de admitir que es un tanto posesivo. _"Ahora que lo pienso…"_…él y Sasuke se parecían mucho, tanto en el físico como en su personalidad.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tan tonto¿Qué cosas guarras estas recordando? Cuéntamelas, así yo también me rió n-n

- Tu solo quieres escucharlas porque eres un pervertido ¬¬

Luego de esa conversación, Sai se quedó con los formularios, haciendo que debiera ir a rogarle cada vez que quisiera ver a Sasuke en mis días libres. Pero él, parecía estar algo celoso por lo que generalmente solo me daba permisos en mis días laborales, y cuando no, era como si estuviera espiando lo que hacíamos, ya que si no era la mala suerte de que un comunicado del hermano de Sasuke nos interrumpiera, siempre recibía una orden de trabajo de parte de Kakashi-sensei, arruinándonos los momentos.

Sasuke había dicho que quería conocerlo para darle un puñetazo por entrometido. Pero Sai negó esa petición. Él quería experimentar por su cuenta el encuentro con el primer humano que pudiera verlo. «Puede que esa persona se vuelva tan importante para mi como lo es Sasuke-kun para ti. No quiero arruinarme esa oportunidad.» Aunque no lo pareciera, Sai era un romántico.

**Excuse me por la tardanza, pero como dije en la actualización de EF, odio esta pag xDDDD es que no me acepta todos los caracteres, grr ¬¬**

**Gracias por los reviews :3**

**Kurumi Uchiha:** Claro que lo continuaré, descuida :3 Pues la foto de Naru la pondré en mi perfil, que allí si te dejan poner links, grrr ¬¬ 

**Navigo:** Thanks ñ////ñ Siento el retrazo ;3 

**samantha-miko:** Ya lo has leido? o,o ohhh, bien, gracias por el review xDDDU Me da gusto que otras personas puedan disfrutar de mis desvarios :3 

**lady Sesshoumaru:** xDDDDDDDDD Bueno, yo no me puedo decidir cual me gusta mas si sasunaru o narusasu. Como siempre soy una maldita indecisa xDD Te aterra que Sasu parezca humano? o,o bueno, los personajes son AU aquí, no es como en EF, bueno, aunque de momento allí el único que no es AU es Sasu, y allí bueno…errr, allí si parece Uchiha-bastardo, verdad? u.úU Descuida, en este fic ambos sufren por igual xD  
A que Sai es lindo? xDDU Aunque debo hacer publico que cierta autora me traumó cuando hizo que en un fic se lo comiesen los perros de Kakashi y luego…cuando Sasuke lo atravesó de par en par con su…OMFC!!!! x-x!!! ((Si lees esto es coña eh, Hermy18 me traumaste pero como tengo una personalidad extraña me causó cierto morbo ver como moría Sai, lol…son dos muertes tan bizarras que no puedo evitarlo, jajaja xD)) Nos leemos, y suerte en cuidar a Naru-sol (me gusta como suena xB), muchos le pretenden y (el de shinpuuden no, solo cuando es peque) es bastante…err, no me extrañaría que se fuera a la boca del lobo ¬¬U

**DraculaN666:** Bueno, la diferencia es simple y tu ya la habías deducido bien xD, efectivamente el primero es el seme, el segundo el uke o,o y cuando son trios por ej ItaSasuNaru, es lo mismo, o sea seme, uke/seme y uke o,o  
Siiiiiii, Naru quedó como asalta cunas y créeme que no lo había pensado así antes, o eso creo, tengo una mente de queso xDD

Pues, Itachi vio de esa manera a Sasuke por algo que luego se dirá en caps próximo, espero que lo notes y sino me preguntas ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento el retraso TT**

**El link a la img en la que ****(principalmente) ****me inspiré para hacer el fic la puse en mi perfil ññ  
**

**Gracias a my nee-san Half por betearme :3  
**

**ROMANCE DEL ENAMORADO Y LA MUERTE (3º PARTE)**

Sorbí mi jugo de tomate escuchando con detenimiento las palabras que Naruto nos contaba a mí y a Gaara sobre su reciente ascenso. Si, a él también.

No sé como sucedió. Pero desde aquel día que vio a Naruto, nos hicimos como amigos. Comíamos juntos y hacíamos los trabajos en grupo juntos. Era muy cómodo y tranquilo el estar con él. No era escandaloso como Sakura-chan y al ser muy inteligente podía encontrar y refutar mis errores con facilidad.

No iba a admitirlo, pero gracias a él había recuperado casi mi nivel de rendimiento anterior y así había podido ingresar a la secundaria alta que quería. No me sorprendió que Sakura-chan no hubiese optado por ella, pero si que Gaara lo hubiera hecho. Debido a que al final del año anterior, se había mudado a América. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarlo en mi misma división y sentado junto a mí ese año.

- ¡Fue todo muy lindo, luego fuimos con Sai e Ino y demás a festejar…mi abuela claro que terminó roncando en el piso junto a Jiraiya-san y Kakashi-sensei acosando a las camareras! Pero…—lo miré fijamente—…me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí, te hubieras divertido mucho. Tú también Gaa-kun.

Gaara sólo asintió, para que supiera que lo había escuchado, sin dejar de comer de su bento.

- Y de seguro que mi abuela y prima te hubieran acosado. Tienen una obsesión por los chicos guapos y pelirrojos.

Miré a Naruto y luego a Gaara. El primero lo había dicho inocentemente, él otro se reía divertido.

- Me halaga que me consideres guapo Naru.

Las mejillas de mi rubito se pusieron algo carmesíes. Por lo pronto, una vena comenzaba a crecer en mi sien. Ya le había dicho a Gaara miles de veces que no le dijera ese diminutivo, y que era mío, así que no intentara nada con él.

Lo atraje hacía mi y lo abracé posesivo sin quitar mi vista de la clara verdosa de Gaara. _"¡Es mío, mío!"_ **(Half: mi tesssooorooo XDD) **(Akane: Ahora que lo dices…XDDD)

En ese momento el timbre sonó. El horario de almuerzo había terminado.

- Sasuke…debo irme.—dijo Naruto al ver que no tenía intensiones de soltarlo.

- No quiero.

Una gota resbaló por su cabeza, y se resignó. No era la primera vez que le hacía eso. Ya sabía que en losminutos posteriores lo soltaría para poder llegar a tiempo a clases.

…

- ¡NO LO NIEGUES, YA LO SÉ TODO!—bramó mi abuela haciendo que mis réplicas cesasen.

Apreté los puños y miré hacía el piso.

- Lo siento…fue mi culpa.—dijo Ino al borde del llanto.

- Descuida, tarde o temprano lo sabría.—miré a mi abuela, esta se encontraba furiosa—Uchiha Sasuke despertó cuando ya no debía hacerlo. Su alma…

- ¡Eso ya lo sabía!—la miré sin entender—Soy la jefa de los Shinigamis¿Recuerdas?

Asentí sintiéndome tonto.

- Entiendo.—dije levantándome del sillón.

- Espera.—me detuvo—No te estoy despidiendo.

- ¿Entonces…por qué…?—eso me dio a entender que no sabía toda la verdad.

- Eres igual a tu padre.—se dejó caer en el sillón a sus espaldas—Él cada vez que tenía una misión, encontraba luego un tiempo para ir a ver a esa humana. Cuando me enteré, le di tal paliza, que casi lo mato. Tu tienes suerte que ya esté vieja.—se quedó unos momentos sonriendo, como recordando viejos tiempos **(Half: Y luego dices que sasuke es el sádico -.-) **(Akane: Eso no quita que otros no lo sean..y menos Tsunade que en la serie casi mató a Jiraiya por mirón de baños u.u)—De ahora en adelante serás uno de mis guardias personales.

- ¿Eh?—no solo fui yo, también Ino.

Ser escolta de ella, significaba ser de un nivel que yo aun no tenía y de un rango mucho más alto del que había sido ascendido recientemente.

Me tomó unos segundos, al igual que a mi prima, comprender sus palabras: Te quiero lo mas cerca de mi para controlarte mejor.

- ¡No puedes!—exclamé furioso. Estaba intentando separarme de Sasuke para siempre.

Ella solo me miró con una ceja en alto. Pronto mi furia se fue convirtiendo en tristeza, tenía ganas de llorar hasta quedarme sin fuerzas.

- Mañana en la mañana Jiraiya te dará una pequeña clase introductoria sobre tus nuevas obligaciones.

El mencionado, que se había mantenido al margen de nuestra discusión, asintió.

Luego de ello, ambos abandonaron el recinto principal y luego mi casa.

- Ino…podrías dejarme solo. Por favor.

Ella así lo hizo. Y pronto me quedé a solas y a oscuras en mi gran casa. La soledad que había sentido antes no se comparaba a la que sentía en esos momentos al saber que nunca más volvería a ver a Sasuke.

- ¡Si es porque es humano, ya no quiero ser un Shinigami, quiero volver a ser humano!—exclamé mientras comencé a tirar con fuerza de una de mis alas.

Dolía mucho, pero tal vez hubiera llegado a arrancarla si Sai, que hizo gala de sus mágicas apariciones, no me hubiese detenido.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes idiota¡Mutilándote no conseguirás más que herirte!

- ¡Sai, ya no podré verlo¡No podré ver nunca más a Sasuke!—y rompí en llanto entre sus brazos.

…

Tiré el despertador contra la pared, consiguiendo que no solo se callara, también que se hiciese pedazos. Ya era el tercero esa semana.

Mi humor de perros no pasaba desapercibido. No iba a simular estar contento cuando no lo estaba. Hacía más de 2 semanas que no sabía nada sobre Naruto. Mordí mi tostada con furia, como si esta tuviese la culpa de todo. _"Lastima que no puedas gritar…me vendrían bien escuchar tus gritos de suplica." _(Akane: Sii, esta hablando con la tostada º-ºU) **(Half:****niño malo òó no se tortura la comida ù.ú)**

- ¿Y bien?—preguntó mi hermano quitando la vista del periódico.

- ¿Y bien qué?—respondí de mala manera.

La sirvienta que estaba sirviendo el café, se estremeció. Se apresuró en su labor y huyó de allí. Que yo estuviera de mal humor era peligroso, pero que mi aniki se cabreara, significaba la muerte.

Una potente vena se hizo presente en la frente de mi hermano. Pero de seguro contó hasta 10 antes de abrir la boca.

- Estoy preocupado. Y quisiera saber lo que te ocurre.—su tono denotaba que se estaba conteniendo de no saltar sobre mi y darme una golpiza por insolente.

- No pasa nada.

No podía decirle lo que me ocurría. Obviamente, creería que a su nii-chan se le había patinado el coco, y mucho.

- Escucha Sasuke, sé que has estado raro desde que despertaste del coma. No quise creerle a los médicos, pero si…

- ¿A que te refieres con raro?—inquirí.

- Sé perfectamente sobre tus alucinaciones.

Mis ojos se ensancharon al extremo. ¿De que me estaba hablando?

- ¿Alucinaciones? No sé de lo que me hablas.

Mi hermano suspiró pesadamente.

- Me advirtieron sobre esto. Creo que hice mal en no hacer caso. Pero es que creí que…—se masajeó las sienes—…luego del incendio, podía escuchar una y otra vez los gritos de pánico y horror de todos. Dejé el piano por un tiempo, porque comenzaba a escuchar la voz de mamá cantando al compás de la melodía que tocaba. Muchas veces creí ver a papá frente a un espejo arreglándose para una junta. Y más de una vez escuchar a Shisui y Obito darse ostias mientras se insultaban.

- Vaya, yo te había notado algo raro. Y más cuando dejaste de tocar el piano, pero…nunca creí que…lo siento.

- No sé porque te disculpas, ya son cosas que han quedado en el pasado. Ahora esta el presente, tú. Y no pienso dejar que pases por esas cosas solo Sasuke.

- Pero yo no…

- Hablas solo Sasuke.—me quedé en shock, no quería creer que…—No solo fueron las enfermeras y la doctora. Luego también fueron Sakura-chan y nuestros criados. Te han oído infinidades de veces murmurando a algo que tan solo es una ilusión de tu mente. No te estoy recriminando nada, sé que esto es mi culpa por no haber…

- ¡Naruto no es una ilusión!—exclamé indignado mientras me levanté de la silla. Esta cayó al piso y mi café se derramó sobre la mesa.

- Escucha Sasuke, estás enfermo. Yo no puedo hacer mucho, por eso te enviaré a un especialista.

- ¡No, tu no lo entiendes aniki, yo no estoy loco, Naruto es tan real como tu y yo, él…!

Contuve la respiración, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. Debía calmarme, los médicos me advirtieron que debía intentar mantenerme lo más tranquilo posible. De seguro Itachi no había planteado nada de esto antes por temor a que me exaltara como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

- Yo no soy el único que puede verlo.—al recordar eso, una sonrisa se ensanchó en mi rostro.

Mi hermano me miró expectante.

- Sabaku.—sonreí—Lo traeré aquí al terminar el día y él te dirá que es cierto.

Gaara sería quien avalara mi cordura. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no mentiría por temor. Tal vez, ambos terminásemos en un loquero jugando ajedrez y conviviendo con un montón de trastornados, como una vez él había dicho en broma.

Pero ni esa broma se podría convertir en realidad.

Al llegar a clases todos se encontraban cabizbajos y algunos lloraban sobre sus pupitres. Gai-sensei me sonrió débilmente y me susurró un buenos días.

Segundos atrás, Azuma-sensei había venido a dar el comunicado del fallecimiento de Sabaku no Gaara en un choque automovilístico sucedido hacía menos de una hora.

…

Yo me encontraba mirando televisión recostado en mi sillón. Hacía casi 3 semanas que no veía a Sasuke y ya no tenía más ganas de hacer nada. Sentí que la puerta se abrió, pero no presté atención, tal vez era alguien preocupado, puesto que hoy definitivamente falté a trabajar.

Ya no podía soportar no saber sobre él. Y muchas veces pensé egoístamente que le sucediera algo, porque estaba completamente seguro que mis dioses verían más útil convertirlo en Ángel que comérselo.

- ¡Naruto!—exclamó mi prima antes de sobrevolarme y tirarse sobre mí para darme un efusivo abrazo.

- Ino…pesas.

- ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?

- No es eso, yo estoy débil.—dije volviendo mi vista nuevamente hacía la caja boba.

- Por favor, anímate.—hice oídos sordos—Naruto, por favor…¡mira! Alguien vino a verte.—mientras volteó hacía nuestras espaldas.

Suspiré cansado y volteé a mirar, suponiendo que era Sai, TenTen, Kiba, Shikamaru o hasta el extraño de Shino. Pero no era ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Gaa…Gaa-kun?

En efecto. Parado en mi recibidor se encontraba aquel humano pelirrojo. Exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, con la excepción de que ahora tenía un par de pequeñas y hermosas alas blancas naciendo de sus espaldas.

Después de que salí de mi shock, me contó sobre su accidente camino al colegio, 2 días atrás. Un imbécil ebrio había sacado del camino el auto de su hermano mayor.

Luego del impacto contundente, lo segundo que recordaba era estar entre los fierros retorcidos del vehiculo. Sus hermanos mayores que se encontraban en la parte delantera al parecer habían muerto en el acto.

- Cuando intenté moverme, me di cuenta que algo me atravesaba. Ya cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia vi al segundo Shinigami en mi vida. Y por un momento creí que eras tú, pero luego noté que se trataba de una chica.

- ¿Ino?—ambos asintieron.

- Luego de eso, fue como despertarme de un mal sueño. El dios Shukaku dijo que por nuestras habilidades, mis hermanos y yo seriamos útiles, y por eso nos dieron alas.—suspiró cansando—Si hubiera sabido que mis hermanos también podían verte, no me hubiera preocupado tanto de que me tomaran por loco.

- Luego él me fue asignado para que lo pusiera al corriente de sus nuevas obligaciones. Y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me preguntó por ti, ya que no sabía que había más humanos que te conocieran a parte del famoso Sasuke.—cuando vio mi rostro de sufrimiento calló en el acto. Sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, pero el solo escuchar su nombre había hecho que me diera una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

- De eso también quiero hablar.—dijo Gaara—¿Por qué dejaste de ir tan repentinamente? Podrías haber avisado si estabas muy ocupado. Uchiha ha estado de un humor pésimo.

- Espera. Por favor, si quieres te explicó yo lo que ha sucedido. Pero no culpes a mi primo.

- Deja Ino. Yo puedo hacerlo.—ella me miró preocupada, aun se sentía culpable de haberme descubierto sin quererlo.

…

Luego del servicio en memoria hacía los Sabaku y de entablar una conversación telefónica con Sakura-chan, me encerré en mi cuarto a jugar a la consola. No estaba de humor para ver o hablar con nadie.

Primero Naruto desaparecía, luego mi hermano me creía loco, y por último mi segundo amigo en el mundo ahora estaba muerto. _"No puedo tener mejor suerte."_

- ¿Puedo pasar…Sasuke?

Miré a mi hermano algo confundido. Por lo general con su creencia de ser el puto amo del universo, hacía lo que quería. «Tus cosas son mías, y las mías también son mías.» Pedir permiso no cuadraba en su personalidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—sentí que se sentaba a mi lado, pero ni por eso quité mi vista del juego.

Fruncí el ceño. El mercader imbécil no tenia de lo que necesitaba. Y los malditos Ganados débiles del demonio que no dejaban de aparecer. Encima algunos eran tan imbéciles para mi suerte que tiraban mal la dinamita y terminaban explotándose ellos mismos. "_Mm, encontré un huev…argggg, maldita trampa de oso!"_ (Akane: Seeeee, Sasuke esta jugando al RE4 xDDD)

- De verdad siento lo de tu amigo, pero sabes perfectamente que quedándote aquí encerrado nada cambiará.

- Claro que lo sé. Pero lo que me molesta es que primero fue Naruto quien me dejó, ahora Gaara. Ah, y también Sakura-chan parece que se mudará de Canadá a Francia. Se casará con algún francés perfumado, y se olvidará de mí. ¡Oh, si! Por poco lo olvidaba: Y como broche de oro, tú me consideras demente.

- Lo lamento pero es imposible que crea ese tipo de historias sobre Shinigamis.

- Pues lo lamento por ti, pero esa es la verdad.—cuando León fue decapitado por mis descuidos, volteé hacía mi hermano—Yo no estoy loco Uchiha Itachi.

Luego de esa conversación. No sé si convencí a mi hermano o que, pero el tema de mi asistencia a un psiquiatra no fue comentada nunca más.

Cuando mi hermano abandonó el lugar, quise volver a mi juego, pero no pude hacerlo porque casi me llevo un susto de muerte.

- ¿Gaa-aa-aa-aa…?

- Gaara.—puntualizó sonriente con una ceja en alto (Aka: Bueno, no tiene cejas, entonces que debería poner yo aquí? XD)—Que yo recuerde antes de morir no te había dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre.

- Demonios.—murmuré—Mi hermano tiene razón. Estoy de la olla.

- No. Esto tiene una explicación muy razonable Uchiha.—dijo mientras se volteó mostrándome unas pequeñas alas blancas. Eran incluso más chicas que las de mi rubito.

Se acercó a mí y me miró expectante.

- Siento no haber venido antes, pero es que aun no puedo volar por mi cuenta. Mis alas son muy pequeñas y necesito ayuda. Sai pronto terminará su misión y vendrá a recogerme.—luego agregó—He visto a Naruto.—con eso consiguió mi entera atención por el tiempo que estuviera allí—Vengo a explicarte la situación.

**Bueno, cap nuevo, espero que les haya gustado siento el haberme tardado xx  
**

anita99: Hi, gracias por el review, y pierde cuidado que tendrán "culminación" en alguno de sus encuentros xDDD

Kurumi Uchiha: Hola :3 Ya puse la foto en mi perfil, espero que te guste ¿Es uno de tus favs? Sugoiii, que linda! Claro que lo continuaré .

Oh, pobre, también quedaste traumada u,uUUU pero también te dio morbo, doh! Que dañadas somos! xDD Yap, el OMFC! es Oh my fucking cat! Es que esa palabra con G me da yuyo x3 Y mi puteada es veridica, puesto que tengo un maldito gato, ains, como lo quiero a mi White-while-jouss u///u así se llama mi gato xDD Solo hice un juego de palabras y una parodia, no busqué nada mas u.úU y  
claro que es blanco xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo lamento, he actualizado muy tarde. Espero sepan perdonar el que me olvide de esta pag x.x ahora me voy a la U, espero que les guste el cap ;3 **

**ROMANCE DEL ENAMORADO Y LA MUERTE (4º PARTE)**

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Eh, no lo sabías?

Lo miré expectante y molesto. En vez de seguir su relato, se había puesto a ordenar los registros de la biblioteca, donde era el encargado en esos momentos.

- ¡Anda tío Orochimaru, cuéntale a Naru-chan! (Aka: Utilizando los ojitos no jutsu xD)

- No.—se acomodó sus gafas (Aka/visualizando a un Orochi nerdo/ juajuajuajajajajaja/colapsa/ x-x) (Nemmel: Imbécil -.-U)—Dije algo que no debía. Pero…podemos llegar a un acuerdo.—serpenteó su lengua hasta mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Yo reí divertido.

- ¡Ah, aquí estas!—exclamó Shikamaru quien prácticamente me sacó de allí a cuestas.

- ¿Eh, por qué tanta prisa?

- Sabes que no es muy sano quedarse a solas con ese tipo. Además Sai y Gaara te están buscando.

- Pues a ti te ha estado buscando Temari-chan.—mi amigo se estremeció—Oye, sé que no te agradan mucho las chicas, pero ella es tu responsabilidad. Debes enseñarle a ser una buena segadora de almas.

- Como sea. Ellos te están esperando junto a Ino. Y recuerda no quedarte otra vez a solas con ese tipo.—luego de eso extendió sus grandes alas blancas y se fue de allí.

Suspiré. La verdad no sabía el porque de eso. Hasta mi abuela que era una de sus amigas, nos decía lo mismo a Ino y a mí.

- No lo entiendo. Tío Orochimaru es muy simpático. (Nemmel: Sigue así y terminarás con algo serpenteando en tu trasero ku ku ku ku… XDDDDDDDDDDDD /colapsa/) (Kyle: Y luego te quejas de Akane ñ-ñ) (Aka: x-x) (Nemmel: Muérete x.x) **(Half: XDDD) **(Nota: Nemmel es my voz de conveniencia y Kyle my alter q como buena gemininiana tengo xD)**  
**

Pero si lo que me había dicho era verdad, y no dudaba de ello, había una manera de poder estar siempre con Sasuke.

- ¡Mi padre no pudo, pero yo si podré!—con mi puño en alto—¡Me convertiré en humano!

Al reunirme con mis amigos, estos me informaron que Sasuke ya estaba al corriente de la situación. Aunque su cabreo se había intensificado y focalizadohacía mi abuela, él me entendía. Dijo que se había molestado conmigo sin duda, pero había estado más preocupado de que me hubiera podido pasar algo grave.

Luego de un rato fuimos a cenar, y después de hablar sobre varias cosas me atreví a comentarles lo que me había dicho tío Orochimaru.

Esto, por una razón, hizo que Sai e Ino tomaran semblantes demasiado serios para mi gusto.

- ¿Acaso…¡Ustedes lo sabían!—exclamé alarmando a todos los clientes del local.

Me sentí traicionado. Ellos sabían que había una manera de estar con Sasuke y no me la habían dicho a pesar de verme agonizante por la angustia.

- Cálmate Naru, si ellos no lo comentaron antes debe ser por alguna razón fiable.

Tanto Gaara como yo posamos nuestras vistas en ellos, esperando respuestas.

- Yo era muy pequeña, pero aun recuerdo al tío.—sollozó Ino—Cuando supo que ibas a nacer se puso realmente feliz. Me habló incontables veces de ti y aunque no te conocía te sentía muy cercano a mi. Obviamente, el tío buscó la manera de poder estar con tu madre, pero…¡Yo no quiero que te pasé lo mismo que a él¡No insistas con ese método, si lo intentas soy capaz de romperte los huesos y decirle a la abuela sobre tus intenciones!

- ¡Pero mi padre era un Shinigami puro¡Y yo una vez tuve un cuerpo como el de los humanos, nací en su mundo!

- No me provoques porque sabes que lo haré Naruto.—dijo mi prima con una frialdad nunca antes mostrada.

- Apoyo su moción. Yo tampoco dejaré que te mates.

- ¿Tú también Sai?—miré a Gaara buscando apoyo, pero este negó.

- No puedo opinar. Pero lo que dice Naru es cierto, su madre fue humana así que tiene mayores posibilidades, pero si es un método tan peligroso, prefiero que no lo hagas.—y luego agregó—Si Uchiha se entera que has fallecido por querer estar con él, créeme que definitivamente perderá la cabeza y cometerá una locura.

- Ya veo…—dije antes de salir corriendo de aquel sitio.

Los entendía, pero igual…¿Ahora que podía hacer? Necesitaba ver a Sasuke con urgencia. Y al parecer mis piernas actuaron por ese deseo, puesto que ahora me encontraba delante de la valla fronteriza. Luego de esta se encontraba el espeso bosque.

Un guardia regordete (Kyle: Chouji ñ.ñ Akane sigue imposibilitada, así que yo haré las aclaraciones u.ú) me miró fijamente desde la torre. Supuse que ya estaba enterado por mi abuela, que por nada del mundo se me dejara salir de la ciudad. Ella como había dicho antes, me mantendría estrictamente vigilado, y lohabía cumplido a raja tabla hasta entonces.

- ¡Ey!—gritó una vez pero no lo oí y seguí corriendo—¡Ey!

Ya no me importaba nada. Salté la valla y me dirigí a internarme en el bosque.

Había una manera de llegar al mundo humano sin tener formularios. La mayoría creía que solo era una leyenda, pero yo sabía que era cierta. A varios kilómetros de allí, en ese bosque había una cueva que era una puerta trasera hacía el mundo de los humanos.

Casi un día después, cuando perdí el rastro de los guardias, encontré la cueva de la leyenda. Que como sabía, no era tan leyenda puesto que había un guardia de gafas (Kyle: Kabuto ñ.ñ) en la entrada. Y para mi suerte estaba profundamente dormido.

Me escabullí dentro y pude ver un estanque cristalino al final. Se encontraba protegido por una barrera de chidori, pero al reconocer la vista del mundo humano en sus aguas, me atreví a cruzarlo.

Fuertes descargas arremetieron contra mi cuerpo, pero el deseo de ver a Sasuke nuevamente y tener mi oportunidad tan cerca me hicieron soportar hasta atravesar la barrera por completo.

Luego de eso, caí casi inconsciente a las aguas. Lo segundo que recuerdo era encontrarme cayendo por los cielos del otro mundo. Suerte que recobré la conciencia antes de haberme hecho moco contra el piso.

…

- Sasuke, hoy te veo…

- ¿De buen humor?—sonreí fingido.

- Triste.

- Nunca se te puede engañar nii-san.—mascullé mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. La sirvienta en el acto comenzó a servirme la cena, luego se retiró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Extraño a Naruto. Si esa maldita vieja no…—mi hermano me miró intrigado—…la abuela de él lo tiene estrictamente vigilado. Sabaku dice que ni siquiera cuando va al baño le quita el ojo de encima.

- ¿Sabaku¿Hablas de Gaara?—tragué en seco mis alimentos, _"¿Por qué siempre debo hablar sin pensar?"_— Sasuke, él esta muerto. Hace ya casi un mes de ello.

- Lo sé. Pero fue convertido en Ángel al igual que sus hermanos, por orden del Bijû Shukaku.—mordí mi carne con rabia—Eso me enfurece. Ahora él puede estar con Naruto, yo soy el único imbécil que no puedeal parecer…como he estado diciendo estos días…tengo tanta suerte. ¡Y no, no tengo una vivida imaginación o estoy alucinando!—agregué antes de que pudiera comentar algo.

- Como tu digas.—suspiró cansado—De todas maneras. Sabes que no me importa que estés loco de remate. Mientras no te hagas daño o hieras a los demás, no pienso intervenir.

- Lo sé. Y lo tengo muy presente.

Concluida mi cena me dirigí a mi cuarto. Las cosas tal vez no hubieran mejorado, pero tampoco habían empeorado.

- Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más.

Supongo que alguna fuerza sobrenatural escuchó mis plegarias puesto que al abrir la puerta de mi recamara, encontré a mi rubito preferido recostado en mi cama.

Froté mis ojos, y al ver que esa no parecía ser una visión me acerqué corriendo. Lo quedé mirando. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos. Se removió entre sueños quejándose de que tenía los dedos fríos.

Era real. Era el Naruto real.

- Maldito dobe.—dije besando sus parpados.

Este abrió sus ojos. Parecía estar aun dormido, puesto que seme quedó mirando tontamente hasta que reaccionó con su característica efusividad, que tanto había extrañado.

- ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!—gritó antes de tirarse a mis brazos—¡Te extrañé muchísimo, yo lo siento, no pude hacer nada!

- Usuratonkachi, cálmate y deja de apretarme tanto que me asfixiaras.

- Lo siento, estoy tan feliz.—al momento sentí como su cuerpo se recargaba completamente en el mío.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?—comencé a examinarlo. Tenía varios raspones en sus brazos y piernas, y su cabello y ropas estaban mojados con una fragante agua marina—¿Dónde has estado?—miré bien uno de sus hombros, parecía estar herido, puesto que lo había vendado—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

- Oh, si, los guardias de la ciudad tenían ordenes estrictas de detenerme sin importar los medios necesarios. Uno de ellos me atravesó con una lanza y quedé fijado en un árbol. Allí, fue la única vez que casi me atrapan.

- Pero…¿No te duele?

Este negó.

- Mi cuerpo sana rápidamente, y más por tener un pacto con mi dios Kyuubi.—se estremeció—Ahora que lo pienso, lo que he hecho al usar el estanque…no solo cabreará a mi abuela, sino también a mis dioses.

- Entonces te quedas aquí y listo.—dije mordiendo una de sus mejillas para luego seguir hacía su cuello.

- Pero no soy humano Sasuke…—jadeó. Se veía que había extrañado mucho las sensaciones que yo le causaba puesto que su cuerpo se encontraba ya sumamente caliente y él completamente sonrojado, por solo unos besos, mordiscos y caricias por sobre la ropa—La única manera de quedarme aquí contigo es que me convierta en humano.

- O que yo me convierta en un Ángel.—sonreí contra su piel al sentirme complacido de poder escuchar nuevamente sus guturales y exquisitos gemidos.

- Pero es muy arriesgado…no quiero perderte, no quiero que mis dioses te devoren.

- Shhh, está bien. Ahora solo cálmate…—dije mientras lo recosté y me posicioné sobre él—Luego pensaremos en estas cosas.

- Sasuke, pero…ahh!

- Sino callas, te morderé y succionaré el cuello hasta desangrarte.

Este asintió inflando sus cachetes y yo sonreí complacido. Me retiré de encima de él y fui hacía la puerta y la cerré con llave. Luego me acerqué hacía un cuadro de pared completa ubicado en una de las esquinas de mi habitación.

- Es una pintura muy linda, pero…¿No es muy…grande?—dijo mientras se acercó curioso.

Coloqué mi mano sobre el cuadro y lo empujé hacia atrás, descubriendo así unas escaleras. Naruto miró con mas curiosidad hacía dentro y yo aproveché eso para empujarlo dentro. Luego yo entré y cerré el cuadro-puerta.

- Sus fines son mas que decorativos.—dije mientras comencé a ascender con Naruto siguiéndome el paso—Mi cuarto tiene una pequeña continuación.

Al llegar al altillo de mi cuarto Naruto comenzó a mirar todas las cosas que había allí con asombro.

- ¡¿Este eres tu de pequeño?!—exclamó mientras pasaba sus ojos por unos viejos portarretratos sobre un viejo aparador—¡Tenías una cara muy mona y tu sonrisa era adorable! Ahora solo eres…—se quedó buscando la palabra.

- ¿Muy masculino¿Y de sonrisas superficiales?

- Iba a decir que seguías siendo mono, pero de una manera mas sensual, al igual que tus sonrisas pervertidas.—dijo algo avergonzado.

El ruido de cuando quité el plástico cobertor de la cama llamo su atención y me miró fijamente.

Yo me senté en la cama y extendí mi mano.

- Ven.

Naruto no me hizo esperar, se acercó hacía mi y aceptó mi invitación tomando mi mano. Yo lo jalé hacía mis brazos y lo besé con pasión.

Esta vez, nada ni nadie nos interrumpirían y detendrían. Llegaríamos al final.

…

- Sasuke…—jadeé al sentir sus fríos dedos volver a tocarme de esa manera tan íntima bajo mi ropa.

Quitó todas mis ropas mientras que yo hice lo mismo con las de él. Había extrañado tanto su calor y su aroma. Luego de nuestras caricias preliminares, al sentirme ya preparado, él untó lubricante en su miembro. Yo me abracé a él mientras iba sentándome lentamente sobre este. Esa posición me era más cómoda por mis alas. No solo quería impregnar el olor de Sasuke en mi cuerpo, también aferrarme al de él, para que nada ni nadie nunca más nos separase.

- Ayúdame, no puedo más.—gemí al ver que mi nerviosismo y deseos, mezclados, hacían difícil la penetración.

Él me sonrió de esa forma lasciva propia de si antes de comenzar a masajear mi miembro, pero aun no lograba calmarme.

- Si te cuesta entonces túmbate en la cama y déjame a mí el trabajo.

- Por mis alas debería ponerme boca abajo y yo quiero ver tu rostro.

- Mmm, entonces solo debes ponerte de costado.—me susurró mientras me lamió el lóbulo y fue recostándome en la posición que él sugería.

Se arrodilló en el lecho y tomó una de mis piernas, y la colocó sobre uno de sus hombros.

Lo miré deseoso estremeciéndome a medida que iba adentrándose deliciosamente dentro de mí.

Como no me dolía, no tardó en comenzar con las embestidas. Me avergonzaba de mis propios gemidos, pero se sentía tan placentero cuando su miembro hacía fricción en mi próstata, que no podía evitarlos.

Esa noche lo hicimos 2 veces más, disfrutando al máximo el placer que nos podíamos dar. Olvidando la realidad que nos rodeaba por completo.

…

Me encontraba recostado sin poder dejar de jadear. _"Nunca hubiera creído que tener sexo cansará tanto."_ Sonreí perverso al pensar que si me había gustado tanto a pesar de haberlo hecho de manera torpe e inexperta, como sería cuando le tomara la mano.

**N/B Half:****(Sasuke: sr. Sexo, encantado u.u /le extiende la mano/) (Sr.Sexo: un placer /tb le tiende la mano y las estrechan XDDD/)**

N/A Aka: No sé porque, pero me los imaginé como diplomáticos en una conferencia de prensa y todos diciendo "ooooh!" cuando estrechan sus manos XDDDD

Miré a Naruto. Se encontraba en mi misma situación. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa había sido mi primera vez…pero que vez había sido para Naruto. Él tenía casi 6 veces mi edad.

- Sabes…—jadeó agotado—…hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que las 3 veces he sido yo el uke.

Me reí con ganas enfadándolo.

- Yo no tengo la culpa. Tu eras que el decía _«Mas fuerte, por favor, Sasuke…párteme a la mitad!»_—por ese comentario recibí un almohadonazo en el rostro.

- Baka, eres un pervertido.

- No más que tu.—le piqué, luego lo rodeé con mis brazos—Pero…tengo una duda.

- ¿Cuál?

- Esta es mi primera…y segunda, y tercera vez. ¿De ti cuales veces fueron? ¬¬

- ¿Eh?—se sonrojó al límite—Pues…esta son mi segunda, tercera y cuarta vez.

- Interesante.—dije intentando controlar el tic en mi ojo—¿Y puedo saber quien a sido el maldito que me ha robado la oportunidad de desflorarte?

Estuvo vacilante demasiado tiempo. Era como si me fuera a molestar por la respuesta. _"¡Si fue Gaara juro que lo…¡Le advertí miles de veces que no tocara mis cosas!"_

- Fue hace mucho tiempo.—eso me tranquilizó, entonces no había sido Sabaku, pero entonces…una idea descabellada surgió en mi mente—La verdad es que todo comenzó como un juego. Por lo que no tuvo un significado tan grande como hacerlo contigo, pero…

- Naruto.—mi tic y enojo eran mas que evidentes. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al maldito asunto. Suspiró resignado.

- Fue con Sai.

"_¡Acerté!"_ dije hacía mis adentros, pero no feliz como habría sido natural. Ese sujeto, aunque no lo conociera, me caía de la patada. Mejor que siguiera siendo un desconocido, porque encaso contrario le haría comerse mis puños.

- ¡Pero él es solo un amigo, fue muy divertido hacerlo con él, pero como te dije, no se compara a hacerlo contigo Sasuke!

- Ya, eso lo comprendo muy bien. Así que no tienes quedarme explicaciones. Además, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo tal vez ni siquiera había nacido. No puedo tomarlo como una infidelidad. ¡Ahora mejor durmamos un rato, que dentro de 2 horas tengo que ir al colegio!

- ¡No, falta hoy, quédate conmigo!—dijo mientras se tiró sobre mi y sujetó fuertemente mis muñecas contra la cama, como yo lo había hecho más de una vez con él, intentando retenerlo para que no se fuera a hacer esas estúpidas misiones.

Intenté zafarme, pero me fue inútil. Esta vez no se estaba conteniendo por lo que no tuve otra que obedecerle.

- ¿Un Sasuke sumiso? Así me gusta.—rió antes de darme un beso.

Luego se acurrucó en mi pecho y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Ya cuando nos despertáramos nos preocuparíamos por ver como hacer que Naruto se quedase conmigo y cual excusa inventaría para explicarle a mi aniki mi falta a clases: _"No pude ir porque luego de haber hecho el amor con Naruto como perros en celo, él me lo impidió. Los Shinigamis son mas fuertes que nosotros, no tuve otra opción." _**(Half: oh, pasamos de los lobos y las ovejas a los perros xDDD) **(Akane: OMC! Mi fic tiene apologías ocultas hacía la zoofilia! x-x /vuelve a colapsar/) (Kyle: Aun no esta recuperada del todo ñ.ñ) (Nemmel¡Cállate de una vez/lo ataca xD/)

Esa era la verdad. Y ya le había dicho a Itachi varias cosas sobre Naruto, pero no podía decirle que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con mi "alucinación". Allí, directamente hasta contrataría a un sacerdote para que me exorcizara.

…

Cuando me desperté y me vi en brazos de mi Sasuke, me sentí verdaderamente feliz, pero mi sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente. Ahora venía lo peor. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volverme humano y no morir en el intento.

Tío Orochimaru me había dicho que mi padre lo había conseguido al haberse arrancado las alas para entregárselas a nuestros dioses como ofrenda. Pero por lo que mi abuela me había contado, mi padre no había sobrevivido por mucho tiempo luego de haber desertado por decisión propia.

Comparado con mi mundo, el humano era sumamente cruel. Y mi abuela dijo que su hijo no había logrado adaptarse.

- ¿Entonces si vas con tus dioses ellos te convertirán en humano?

- Aja, eso o me rostizarán por mi insolencia y me comerán de aperitivo.—eso no pareció gustarle a Sasuke—¡Vamos, relájate¡Verás como lo consigo!—aunque realmente no estaba seguro de ello. En mi huida, había roto cientos de reglas, y la peor fue el haberme sumergido en el estanque sagrado.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Además para ello tienes que regresar. Tengo miedo que no puedas regresar nunca más a mí.

- Sasuke…¿Estas llor…?

- Claro que no.—me dijo molesto, pero estaba seguro de haber visto sus ojos vidriosos segundos antes.

…

- ¿Ya estás listo?—dijo una voz desde un rincón.

Intenté ver de quien se trataba pero se apartó de la poca luz que había.

- Ese es Sai.—dijo Naruto mientras comenzó a vestirse—Pero no busques mirarlo. No quiere que tú lo mires. Él dice que si eso pasa, perderá la posibilidad de encontrar a un humano especial como yo lo hice contigo.

- Na-ru-to.—dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que a mi rubito se le erizara la piel—Deja el parloteo para otro momento. Realmente estoy furioso. Bueno…no solo yo, Ino y Tsunade-sama también, jeje…

A Naruto parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar algo. Se siguió vistiendo sin tener pudor alguno porque ese tal Sai lo estuviese mirando. Tenía tantas ganas de ver su rostro. Naruto me había dicho que era un pervertido y por las cosas que me contaba, se parecía en cierta manera a mi aniki. Tal vez en esos momentos se estaba relamiendo sugerentemente mientras fantaseaba con volver a poseer a mi rubito.

- Ahh.—suspiró—No puedo creer que este sea el famoso Sasuke…su pene es decepcionante.—no podía verlo, pero evidentemente estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Ya no fastidies Sai, es a mi a quien debe gustarle, no a ti¡Así que deja de mirarlo y tú cúbrete maldito degenerado exhibicionista!

- Pero si estoy en mi casa…y él es un intruso.—murmuré mientras me puse los pantalones que Naruto me había revoleado por la cabeza.

- Supongo que ya le dijiste sobre los riesgos¿Verdad?

Al ver que Naruto se tensaba, supuse que no me había dicho todo.

- ¿Qué riesgos hay a parte de que tus dioses te engullan por la insolencia?—mas que a Naruto, se lo pregunté a Sai.

- Bueno…mi padre no sobrevivió ni 2 años, pero…¡Pero verás que mi caso será diferente, yo…!

- ¡Me niego!

Naruto calló y bajó su vista a suelo. ¿En que estaba pensando? Claro que me encantaría que fuese un humano como yo y poder forjar una vida juntos, pero si esa vida no tenía ni siquiera dos años de futuro…me rehusaba a que mi rubito sufriese una pronta muerte por culpa de mi humanidad.

- Pero yo…

- ¡No y punto¡Hace un rato me dijiste que no permitirías que me matase por miedo a que tus dioses decidieran engullirme…esto es lo mismo!—quise sujetarlo fuertemente de los hombros, pero cuando recordé que estaba herido en uno de ellos, opté por abrazarlo—¡No permitiré que te conviertas en humano si tu expectativa de vida desciende de esa manera tan drástica!

- Si me permiten hacer un comentario.—habló Sai—Yo creo que Naruto al haber nacido y vivido casi 3 años en este mundo, tendrá mas expectativas de vida que su padre, pero…si aun dudas y te atreves Sasuke-kun…ven a nuestro mundo y habla con nuestros dioses.

Yo creí que no era una idea tan descabellada, hasta que vi que Naruto parecía completamente asombrado y confundido.

- ¿Pero que cosas dices Sai? Eso es imposible…o sea…si, Sasuke puede ir a nuestro mundo, pero pedir a nuestros dioses que se muestren ante un humano vivo…

- No te confundas, yo solo estoy transmitiéndote las palabras de Tsunade-sama.

El cuerpo de Naruto se recargó contra el mío, parecía perplejo por ello, y no lo culpaba. ¿Qué pretendía esa vieja diciendo esas cosas, luego de que nos había hecho la vida imposible?

- No Sasuke-kun, no es una trampa.—me sentí descubierto y fruncí mi ceño—Tsunade-sama dijo que no cometería el mismo error. Aceptará la relación entre tú y Sasuke-kun, pero tampoco permitirá que suceda lo mismo que con tu padre. No quiere que mueras sin poder disfrutar a pleno la felicidad como le sucedió a este. Dice que si tal vez Sasuke-kun y tu les demuestran el amor que se tienen el uno al otro, nuestros dioses les concederán su bendición como hacen cuando las parejas en nuestro mundo van a buscarla al momento de contraer nupcias. Nuestros dioses son tiranos, pero tienen como obligación bendecir a los enamorados.

Naruto se removió inquieto. Pero si las palabras de Sai eran ciertas, habría una posibilidad. De lo contrario, de seguro ambos seríamos rostizados como había dicho Naruto anteriormente. Pero eso no me preocupaba, sería peor una vida sin él.

- Esa opción me parece mejor.

Mi rubito alzó su vista y antes de que pudiera acotar algo lo callé con un beso demandante que lo dejó sin aliento.

- Pe…ro…ay!—mordí uno de sus pómulos para acallarlo.

- Haremos eso y punto.—le dije con tono amenazante.

- ¡Esta bien señor se-hace-lo-que-yo-digo!—refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

- Perfecto. Entonces solo déjenme informarle a Tsunade-sama y cuando todo este listo enviaré a Gaara-kun para que ayude a transportar al señor mandón-de-pene-pequeño. ¿Eh, que no era así?—se burló sin descaro.

No lo soporté más y aventé un adorno que tenía a mano hacía la esquina oscura, pero este solo se hizo añicos contra la pared. Sai ya se había marchado.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto Sasuke?

- ¿Prefieres la alternativa de mi suicidio o la tuya de convertirte en un humano con pocas expectativas de vida?—negó efusivamente mientras se abrazó a mi, yo besé sus sedosos cabellos dorados—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, y sino…¿Solo nos freirán vivos por nuestra insolencia, verdad?

- ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera!

- Ya, no te enfades. Y piensa en lo romántico del asunto…o nos aceptan o morimos juntos. Sea cual sea el resultado no nos separaran otra vez.

- No puedo creerlo¿Sai logró contagiarte su retorcido romanticismo con solo estar en la habitación, o qué?

- ¿Insinúas que no soy romántico?—ya de seguro tenía mi característico tic en el ojo derecho, conté hasta 10 para calmarme y mientras tomé su rostro en mis manos, dije lo más cursi que nunca jamás diría en mi vida—Cuando uno esta enamorado no puede evitar comportarse de esas maneras. Uno hace y dice cosas locas Naruto.

- Pues mejor quita esa cara, porque me estas asustando.

Suspiré rendido. La verdad aun no podía comprenderlo del todo.

**lady Sesshoumaru: **Descuida, que ya ahora Naru-sol comienza a estar mas feliz ñ.ñ Ya los problemas entre él y Sasuke, por ser de diferentes mundos, terminarán en el próximo cap ;3 

**Kirimi.Tsuki:** Seee, me lo han dicho varios. Pero en realidad en un principio tuve intenciones de hacer un Naru seme, pero luego..en fin, como me quedé con las ganas de hacer un NaruSasu, fue que ideé Estrella Fugaz, donde Sas..uke "sufre" mucho xDDDDDDDD

** Pity-san:** Yo también me sorprendo o,o ne ne, es que no soy conocida por estos pagos, supongo q es por eso xD ¿Sai e Itachi? Pues...mmm, ItaSai /babas/ ya veremos xD ya..veremos /hemorragial nasal/

**ZerGaN:** Vaya, secuestran teclados ahora? en que sociedad vivimos en estos días?! o-o Como sea, descuida, mejor tarde que nunca, un coment siempre viene bien :3

**Navigo:** Siento haberme retrasado en actualizar, es que soy de olvidarme las cosas ñ-ñU Un review que vale por dos? o,o /Aka toma el review y lo cuelga en la pared xD/

**Kaze no Mizuki:** ¿No expliqué lo del juego? Pero si mal no recuerdo puse que estaba jugando al Resident Evil o tal vez puse RE .-. Con respecto a el porque Gaara podía ver a Naruto..realmente no hay necesidad de, o sea, lo podía ver porque era mas perceptivo y ya. Si en determinado momento lo explico (como haré con el verdadero porque de que Sasuke puede verlo) lo haré mas adelante, en las ovas xDDD igual para estas ya falta poco, mmmm, un cap mas y luego llega el epilogo -.-

**anita99:** Espero que te haya alegrado ver que el encuentro fue pronto ñ.ñ Me alegra que mis fics te gusten, luego tengo varios mas para subir..oh si, mucho mas fics de Naruto, entre ellos one-shots, pero eso no se si subirlos aquí, en todo caso solo hay que ir y ver mi profile en A-Y xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias nee-san por betearme el cap :3 **

**ROMANCE DEL ENAMORADO Y LA MUERTE (5º PARTE)**

El resto del día nos la pasamos divirtiéndonos y disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Sasuke había pedido que le llevaran al cuarto cosas realmente deliciosas, pero aunque la comida dulce me gustó no se comparaban con el ramen de mi mundo…lo que si estaba genial, era ese juego de tíos raros que si dejabas que se te acercaran lo suficiente te sacaban un pedazo.

- No son tíos raros, se llaman Ganados.—me corrigió por quinta vez Sasuke—Y mejor corre, estas débil y allí vienen unos Garradores.

Desafortunadamente aunque corrí, uno deesos tíos de uñas largas (Akane: Los Garradores xD) me alcanzó y ese tal León que manejaba, cayó muerto.

- ¡Argggg, no puedo ganarles!—casi tiré el mando al carajo de mi enfado.

- Eso te pasa por ser un impulsivo. Eres tan cabezota.—suspiró.

- ¡Ah, ya, no hace falta que tu también me lo digas¡Con Sai tengo suficiente!—me crucé de brazos molesto, pero luego una gota resbaló por mi cabeza.

Había nombrado a Sai por tercera vez en ese día, y las veces anteriores Sasuke se mostraba igual de molesto que en esos momentos.

- ¡Volviste a decir el nombre de ese discrimina-pollas!—dijo antes de atacarme a besos y mordidas, de manera demandante.

No exagero al decir que mi cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de mordiscos y chupones. No sabía si eso era una forma común y característica de los humanos de mostrar afecto, o que Sasuke solo era un jodido obseso territorial. «¡Eres mío!» La verdad esas palabras posesivas que me decía ya comenzaban a preocuparme un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar mis sentimientos por él. Lo amaba y si debía soportar tener mi cuerpo lleno de mordiscos, lo haría.

- ¿Interrumpo mucho?

…

Ambos miramos hacía arriba. Allí se encontraba Gaara sobrevolándonos con una sonrisa de diversión.

- Mucho.—respondí frustrado.

- ¿Ya es hora?

- Aja. Tsunade-sama es muy influyente en los 9 dioses. También ayudó el hecho de que convenciera a mi hermano mayor de que persuadiera a Shukaku. Por una extraña razón, nosotros 3, nos hemos vuelto como sus hijos. El otro día mi hermana comentó que le gustaría un vestido nuevo, y mandó a llamar a los mejores diseñadores del otro mundo.—suspiró con pesar.

- Típico de Shukaku.—sonrió Naruto divertido—A mi me sucede lo mismo con Kyuubi. Desde niño siempre se encarga de mandar a prepararme una provisión anual de dulces.

Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza. ¿Esos eran los dioses tiranos que nos freirían vivos? Si prácticamente eran unas abuelitas chochas buscando el consentir y malcriar a sus nietos._"Hablando de tiranos…"_ Miré la hora.

- Vuelvo en un momento.—dije marchándome del sitio.

Luego de bajar las escaleras. Golpeé la puerta del despacho de mi hermano y entré. Se encontraba parloteando guarradas con Zetsu-san por el altavoz. Mientras que Sasori-san y Deidara-san se encontraban partiéndose de risa. En un rincón se encontraba Tobi-kun haciendo circulitos en el piso.

No lo culpaba. Lo que comentaban de él era para deprimirse. Pero igual no pude contener que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en mí rostro.

- No es gracioso.—sollozó sin abandonar su rincón.

- ¡Claro que lo es, mira hasta Sasuke-kun lo cree!—inquirió Sasori-san riéndose.

- Sasuke-kun, ahora tú también lo sabes.—su aura se hizo más sombría y se deprimió aun más.

- ¡Ah, no seas llorica Tobi!—exclamó mi hermano—¡Cualquiera tiene un accidente de vez en cuando…sino pregúntale a Hidan…a ver, dile que deje de menearle el ganso a Kakuzu y le cuente a nuestro querido Tobi que el mojó la cama hasta los 11 años!

- ¡Tu…maldito Uchiha, te mataré!—exclamó Hidan-san por el altavoz—¡¿Además quien le menea el ganso a ese vejete?!

- ¿Eh?—se hizo el asombrado—¿Qué no eras tú?

El silencio reinó tan solo por unos segundos antes de que todos comenzaran a matarse de risa, incluido Tobi ahora, mientras Hidan-san gritaba colérico por el altavoz. Y no ayudó que Kakuzu-sama se escuchara de fondo pidiéndole un trabajo manual con voz melosa.

Al pasar los segundos mi hermano, intentando contener su risa, me preguntó que necesitaba. Luego recordó que aun no le había dicho el porqué me había encerrado en el cuarto y había faltado a clases.

- ¡Ya Itachi, pareces de esas madres frígidas e histéricas que no dejan a sus hijos volar libremente!—esta vez fue Kisame-san el que habló por el altavoz—¿Cuántos años tiene ya Sasuke¡Deberías dejarle volar e intentar buscar una solución para tu carácter, y más importante, para tu frigidez¡Hombre que me preocupo por ti, eh!

Esta vez, las risas de los amigos de mi aniki fueron descomunales. Es que era muy difícil encontrar algo con que picarle a Itachi, a quien parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el ojo de lugar.

- ¡Bien!—se levantó y salió del lugar tirando de mí en el acto.

El mostrarse cabreado solo intensificó las risas que venían del despacho.

- ¿Y bien?

Que suerte la mía, estaba verdaderamente cabreado y yo me tenía que comer su enojo. No estaba seguro si debía de decirle en esos momentos, pero tenía derecho a saber lo que me había ocurrido sino regresaba.

- Hoy me voy nii-san.

- ¡Oh, está bien¡Acepto que el bacalao de Kisame tiene razón con eso de que no te dejo muchas libertades pero…!

- No es por eso.—mi tono y expresión le hicieron tomarse más en serio mis palabras—Naruto y yo iremos a hablar directamente con sus dioses, y pedirles que bendigan nuestro amor. Si todo marcha bien, Naruto no se volverá humano pero se volverá visible ante los ojos de todos los humanos con excepción de sus alas y tendrá libre circulación entre los 2 mundos. Yo también y puede que me vaya a vivir a su mundo en un futuro cercano si es electo para suceder a su abuela, además de que por ello mi vida se alargará…y sería muy extraño para todos verme tan joven cuando no debería serlo, pero…eso si sale todo bien. Lo contrario es que si sus dioses se cabrean nos mataran y devoraran.

Miré a mi hermano. Estaba demasiado callado para mi gusto.

- Yo solo quería decirte esto. En el caso de que muera, quería que supieras lo que me había pasado.

Comencé a subir las escaleras, pero mi aniki me detuvo con brusquedad tomándome de uno de mis brazos.

- ¡Alucinación o broma, ya basta, no permitiré que siga sucediendo esto…ya que no quieres ir a un loquero, habla conmigo!

- ¡Ya basta!—exclamé mientras intentaba deshacerme de su agarre—¡Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, yo no estoy loco!

- ¿Y que quieres que crea¡Las cosas que me cuentas son irreales, hay algo mal contigo ototo¿Te es difícil creer que eso sea cierto¡¿Por qué no quieres creerlo?!

Obviamente no iba a creerlo, porque Naruto si existía. Pero el tono de voz y la expresión en mi hermano, me hicieron sentir culpable. Entendía que él no pudiera creerme y yo como un tonto había ido a decirle palabras que a su entender, hacían alusión de que cometería una locura. Pero tenía que decirle la verdad. No podía desaparecer de un momento a otro y angustiarlo de por vida, sin que supiera lo que me había ocurrido.

Me mordí el labio. Debía irme pero no podía dejar las cosas así con Itachi.

- ¿Qué son esas marcas?—preguntó de improvisto.

Lo miré extrañado antes de sentir como abría mi camisa para verlas mejor. Unas sirvientas que pasaban por allí gritaron de la emoción de ver una escena tan yaoisable. _"¡¿Es que en esta casa no hay nadie que no sea un degenerado?!"_ (Aka: Nótese que él se incluye xD)

Luego comprendí el desconcierto de mi hermano. Sonreí con sorna al ver como sus ojos buscaban una explicación en los míos.

- Naruto es muy ardiente en la cama, pero créeme que él terminó mucho peor que yo.—respondí encogiéndome de hombros, como quitándole importancia al hecho.

Claramente, ese tipo de marcas no me las hubiera podido hacer solo, había necesitado la ayuda de alguien más. Y mi hermano sabía que degenerados o no, los criados del lugar tenían prohibido ese tipo de cosas conmigo. Siquiera podían mirarme de mala manera o lascivamente. Quien lo hacía, salía por donde había entrado.

Lo mismo iba para sus amigos. Kakuzu-sama tenía terminantemente prohibida la entrada a la mansión cuando Itachi no estaba, debido a que este sabía el tipo de amigo que tenía y no quería tentarlo, ni exponerme a mí a él, innecesariamente.

Al sentir que su agarre disminuía, me zafé y salí corriendo hacía mi habitación. Unos pasos atrás venía mi hermano al grito de que me detuviera, y tras él, las metidas de las sirvientas temiendo que nos agarrásemos a hostias.

Pero cuando mi hermano abrió la puerta al segundo de que yo la cerrase, ya no me encontraba en ese sitio.

…

Cuando llegamos a mi mundo, sonreí al ver la descompostura de mi Sasuke.

- No te burles. Nadie me dijo que el viaje tendría turbulencias.—dijo llevándose una mano a su boca.

- No sé que tanto te quejas Uchiha. Si tú sólo has sido equipaje. Nosotros deberíamos ser los agotados.—se burló Gaa-kun.

- ¡No me cabrees Sabaku o…!—calló en el acto y luego se acercó a mi para preguntarme—¿Tan extraño me veo? O sea, todos me están mirando y murmurando.—sino conociera a Sasuke diría que estaba apenado de ser el centro de atención.

- Por supuesto que te vez extraño Uchiha. Mira a tu alrededor, todos…exceptuándote, tenemos alas. Es más que evidente que eres un humano y que estás vivo.

Reí divertido al ver su semblante molesto por las palabras de nuestro amigo.

- ¡Vamos, no te hagas problemas por cosas como esas!—lo abracé con efusividad, haciendo que los curiosos exclamaran alarmados y comenzaran a murmurar mas cosas.

Le había dicho a Sasuke que no se hiciera problemas, pero ahora erayo el que se empezaba a incomodar por ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Qué tanto pierden el tiempo?

…

La voz esa se me había hecho familiar, pero como no había visto el rostro de Sai anteriormente no podía decir que fuera él. ¿Además por qué llevaba esa ridícula y espeluznantemáscara?

Naruto sonrió de manera nerviosa y Sabaku suspiró con resignación. Supuse que ese tipo siempre era así de raro.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Si me ves, me causarás mala suerte.—me sonrió tras la máscara.

Ya entendía la razón por la que no quería que lo viera. Pero sus palabras hacían pensar que tenía un problema personal conmigo. _"Si quería guerra, guerra tendría."_

- No sé.—fingí pensar—Tal vez eres tan feo que te da pena que te vea.

La mandíbula de Naruto se desencajó. Lo admitía, no era un comentario que se esperara venir de mí. Sabaku por lo pronto rió por lo bajo.

- En lo absoluto. Esa no es la razón.—sonrió—Aunque no puedo decir que soy más o menos guapo que tú. Pero supongo que como Naru-chan te eligió, debes tener una cara mas linda. Porque aunque yo pueda decirte que estéticamente nos parecemos, si él hubiera buscado al del pene más grande, definitivamente no te habría elegido.

La expresión de mi rostro debió de ser extremadamente cómica, puesto que Sabaku comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, abandonando por completo su serenidad y frialdad características.

No obstante, Naruto le intentó dar un golpe a Sai, pero este lo evadió, y lo rodeó con sus brazos, pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo. Y cuando más o menos comencé a reaccionar ante el panorama, Sai corrió su mascara lo suficiente para robarle un beso a mi Naruto.

- Bien, ya me quite las ganas.—dijo antes de arrojarme el cuerpo de mi rubito, el cual recibí sin problemas.

- ¡Ahhh, Sai¡Ya te dije que ya no puedes hacer esas cosas, ahora estoy con Sasuke!—bramó Naruto inflando sus cachetes.

"_¿Cómo que ya no puede…?"_ Naruto podría haberme confesado que su primera vez había sido con ese tipo, pero había obviado el hecho de que era un amigo con derechos para con él.

- ¡Ah, Sasuke, espera…puedo explicarlo…yo no tengo la culpa, jamás puedo detenerlo!—me lloriqueó.

Suspiré cansado, y luego miré a ese tipo tan molesto.

- Será mejor que esto no se repita. Naruto es mío. Ve a buscar recreación a otra parte.—mi tonó fue tajante y sin lugar a replicas.

- Ah, sique es posesivo este humano. Es una lástima y yo que tenía esperanzas de que pudiéramos hacer un trío en un futuro…—se lamentó.

"_¡Aggg, este tipo es exactamente igual a mi hermano!"_

- Será mejor que dejes de molestarlos. Solo les estás retrasando Sai.

Miré hacía arriba al momento que una bella Shinigami rubia descendía hacía Sabaku, quien para mi sorpresa la recibió entre sus brazos, demostrando una delicadeza y felicidad que nunca antes le había visto para con otras personas. Bueno, tal vez con su hermana Temari.

- ¡Así que es él!—exclamó la chica mientras me examinó por todos lados, eso pareció molestar un poco a Gaara—¡Yo soy Ino, la prima de Naruto!—me sonrió sin contener su emoción—¡Kyaaaa, Naru-chan, es tan varonil, tienes buen gusto!

- ¡Ino, no me llames así!

- ¿No te gusta?—pregunté.

- Bueno, yo…—balbuceó tonto antes de sonreírme—…tu puedes llamarme como gustes. ¡Pero ustedes no!—gruñó hacía los otros dos Shinigamis al ver que estos iban a replicar algo.

- ¡Bueno, no pierdan el tiempo¡Aquí están las órdenes!

Naruto las recibió, pero parecía que había algo mal en ello.

- Lo siento, pero aunque estés lastimado, Tsunade-baachan solo consiguió una orden de ascenso para ti y una de acompañante para Sasuke-kun. Tendrás que llevarlo hasta allí tu solo.

Naruto asintió y yo temí lo peor.

- ¡¿Debemos volver a volar?!—ya me estaba descomponiendo de sólo pensarlo.

…

El viaje a la montaña sobre las nubes nos fue más largo, puesto que Sasuke prefirió caminar todo cuanto podía a ir volando en todo el trayecto, aunque le dijese que así tardaríamos la mitad que caminando. Pero no pude convencerlo.

Igual luego me alegraba deno haber ido volando. El pasear de su mano mientras le explicaba sus dudas sobre mi mundo y admirábamos el bello paisaje, no tenía precio.

Apreté su mano al cerciorarme que tal vez esa sería la primera y única vez que tendríamos ese tipo de momentos.

- Descuida, todo saldrá bien.—me animó devolviendo mi apretón y besando mi cabeza.

Pero cuando llegamos a la parte donde ya no había camino de tierra que pudiéramos usar, toda su autosuficiencia pareció desmoronarse. _"¿Tanto le teme a las alturas?"_ Efectivamente si, o eso me dio a entender, cuando al tocar nuevamente tierra en la montaña sobre las nubes, besó el suelo de tal manera que por unos segundos me sentí celoso de este.

Muy pronto nos encontramos en la entrada del templo, y al ver que Sasuke planeaba entrar confiado, lo detuve y me aferré lo más que pude a él.

- Dentro del templo hay un mundo completamente diferente al mío, y no es el tuyo.—le aclaré—El mundo de nuestros dioses es cambiante e inestable, por lo que nos convienemantenernos lo más juntos posibles para no separarnos. Y tú como humano, al no tener alas, no podrás encontrar el camino de regreso.

En el momento que tragó saliva algo asustado y se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas, supe que me había entendido. Y ahora si, estábamos listos para cruzar el umbral del templo.

…

Lamento no poder ser muy detallista, pero ni yo sé con exactitud lo que pasó…luego de atravesar ese umbral, nos encontramos en medio de un mar y cuando logramos salir a la superficie nos encontramos emergiendo en la bañera de alguien. Al escuchar pasos, salimos de allí por la ventana del sitio, para encontrarnos perdidos en un bosque inmenso.

No tuvimos otra opción que sobrevolar el sitio, pero cuando alcanzamos cierta altura una enorme mano nos capturó como si fuéramos insectos.

Cuando se volvieron a abrir mis ojos, nos encontramos en un sitio que olía a inciensos. Yo había olido ese aroma antes, era el mismo que le había quedado impregnado a Naruto en sus bellos cabellos luego de haberse sumergido en ese estanque sagrado.

El escuchar toser a alguien nos trajo a ambos a la realidad.

- ¡No deberías fumar sino estás acostumbrado!—rieron unas voces mientras el que tosía farfullaba que no podía calmarse al saber que un humano estaría pronto allí.

Naruto dudó unos momentos antes de abrir la puerta corrediza y descubrir el panorama. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban un grupo de animales, todos no más grandes que un perro mediano.

Mi tic se hizo presente. ¡¿Esos eran los malditos dioses de Naruto¡Si eran un montón de animales alcohólicos y drogones!

- ¡Oh no, ya está aquí!—dijo el que parecía ponerle nervioso mi presencia (parecía una mezcla entre gallo y serpiente) mientras se escudó tras una gata de 2 colas que nos miraba molesta.

- ¡Me niego…son unos maleducados al entrar de esa manera tan descortés!—bramó la gata de una manera tan graciosa que no contuve una sonrisa divertida—¡Y se está burlando!

- ¡Sasuke!—Naruto me miraba con los ojos desorbitados—¡Lo siento, él no…!

- No te disculpes. Su comportamiento es obvio, ya que es un repulsivo humano.

Esta vez fue una serpiente de 8 colas la que dijo esas palabras cargadas con un tono muy venenoso. Pensé en pedir una disculpa, pero me detuve cuando habló un mapache. Este era el único animal que tenía 1 cola.

- Vamos, no está tan mal, aunque sino estuviera vivo, sería mejor.

- ¿Deberíamos matarlo?—inquirió un perro de 5 colas.

- ¡Si, matémoslo y comámonoslo como cena!—bramó de nuevo la gata. Era una histérica.

Comencé a preocuparme, al igual que Naruto, cuando la gata y la serpiente comenzaron a hablar sobre diferentes formas de cocinarme y al parecer los demás estaban comenzando a ser persuadidos por la suculenta idea.

- ¡Por favor, bendígannos!—exclamó Naruto llevando su cabeza al piso.

Al ver que los Bijûs se habían calmado, lo imité.

- ¡Seré un repulsivo humano pero no por eso me separen de Naruto¡Bendígannos!—y tiré toda mi dignidad en arrodillarme y hacerles una reverencia a esos malditos animales viciosos.

- Mmm, no veo el porque debamos separarlos.—habló el único que se había mantenido a raya de toda la situación. Un zorro de 9 colas—¡Y no, no nos los comeremos Nekomata!—dijo al ver que la gata pensaba quejarse por su decisión.

La serpiente también quiso hacerlo pero prefirió callar y darse a la bebida.

- ¿Están consientes de lo que nos han pedido, verdad? Al estar bendecidos por nosotros, se han jurado amor eterno, y si alguno de ustedes rompe con ese pacto al dejar de sentir amor hacia el otro, este morirá y el hereje será condenado a 1000 años de agonía.

Ambos asentimos mientras entrelazamos nuestras manos como dándoles a entender que de eso no debían de preocuparse.

- Ah.—dijo el zorro antes de tirar un espeso humo por su boca—Y quiero ser el padrino de la niña.

- ¡Y yo la madrina!

- Shukaku, no puedes ser madrina.—bostezó un tiburón de 3 colas mientras se acomodaba más en su almohadón.

- Bien, como quieran.—dije extrañado, haciendo que los ojitos de ese mapache brillasen de la emoción. Mientras yo me preguntaba de qué niña hablaban. Cuando miré a Naruto me preocupé. Estaba pálido—¿Naruto?

- Creo que aun no lo sabían.—canturreó la serpiente ya ebria

- ¡Kyuubi siempre tiene que meter la pata!—habló un tejón de 6 colas.

- Bueno, tarde o temprano lo sabrían así que…—carraspeó apenado el zorro, y yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia al no entender de que demonios estaban hablando esos bichos—¿No lo sabías?

Creí que le hablaba a Naruto, pero en realidad se estaba dirigiendo a mí.

- ¿Qué cosa no sabía?—pregunté.

- Los Shinigamis poseen ambos sexos, y Naruto aunque haya sido hijo de una madre humana, no es la excepción.

- Pero por esa causa no es muy fértil, así que la única explicación que queda es que…—la sonrisa maliciosa de esa gata histérica no me gustó en lo absoluto.

- ¡Que han tenido una noche cargada de mucha acción recientemente…Ku ku!—volvió a hablar la serpiente antes de quedarse dormida producto del alcohol.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció y perdí toda lafuerza. ¿Esos estúpidos animales no podían estar sugiriendo que Naruto…?

Lo miré buscando una negación o una afirmación. Lo que fuera que me sacara de la duda.

- Como no había quedado en estado cuando lo hice con Sai, supuse que no necesitábamos protección…pero terminamos haciéndolo 3 veces, así que la segunda o tercera vez de seguro…—se sonrojó y susurró lo último abochornado—…lograste inseminarme.

- Oh. Esto es tan…—intentaba recuperarme aun del shock de enterarme que sería padre. _"¡Itachi me matará!"_

- ¿Repentino?—inquirió la gata.

- Extraño.—repliqué yo.

El silencio sepulcral del lugar me hizo entender que mi respuesta había sido errada.

- ¡Sasuke baka!—gritó Naruto antes de darme un certero puñetazo, del cual me costó más que unos momentos recuperarme, mientras que mi rubito salía a paso enfadado de allí.

- ¡Espérame, no me dejes aquí solo con estos bichos!—mi comentario por supuesto que alteró a 6 de los 9 dioses. Dos estaban dormidos, y el que me tenía miedo, seguía oculto tras esa maldita gata gritona.

- Espero que te quede claro que no sé te esta permitido dañar de ninguna forma a Naruto. ¿Verdad?—dijo el zorro mirándome fríamente.

- Kyuubi eliminó casi todo rastro humano del cuerpo de Naruto. Así que lo considera como un hijo.—sonrió con malicia la gata.

- Así que ve sabiendo de que si lo dañas, te enfrentarás a la furia del Bijû más poderoso.—agregó luego el tejón.

- ¡Yo soy!—saltó la serpiente para luego quedarse nuevamente dormida.

Todos la miramos con una gota en la cabeza.

- Como digan.—dije antes de marcharme.

…

- Creí que te habías ido sin mí.

- Sasuke-teme, no te dejaría en este sitio. Nekomata, Gobi, y Yamata no Orochi…—al ver su cara confundida aclaré—La gata, el perro y la serpiente ebria.—este asintió—Aunque todos nos haya bendecido, ellos podrían caer en la tentación y darte un mordisco.

- Pero cuando lo hagan se morirán, tengo mal sabor.—sonrió mientras me abrazó con demasiada delicadeza.

- Oye, que no vas a dañarme por abrazarme más fuerte.—me ruboricé—Solo estoy en cinta Sasuke.

- No solo estás en cinta. Llevas a mi hija allí. De ahora en más debes tener cuidado de no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

- Está bien, lo que digas. Ahora vamos a casa.—dije mientras lo tomé de ambas manos y comencé a elevarme, pero este se soltó.

- Dije que nada de esfuerzos ¬¬

- ¿Y cómo planeas volver¿O piensas quedarte aquí hasta que nazca la niña? ¬¬

- ¿Se puede?

Suspiré rendido mientras negué.

- Bien, entonces…

Lo vi regresar hacía donde estaban mis dioses, y a los pocos segundos vi salir a Shukaku junto a Sasuke.

- ¡Pequeña Hinata-hime¿Puede darles una mano?—gritó mi dios.

La risa de una niña llenó el ambiente antes de que la mano que anteriormente nos había atrapado emergiera de la tierra. Comenzó a hacernos señas insistentes de que nos subiésemos en ella.

Luego de hacerlo, prácticamente en cuestión de segundos nos encontrábamos fuera del templo, nuevamente en la montaña de nubes.

- Bueno, eso fue de gran ayuda, ahora solo nos queda descender a tierra.

Pero al ver que Sasuke se negaba otra vez, esta vez perdí la paciencia y tras someterlo, obviamente sin mucho esfuerzo, logramos bajar de allí y encaminarnos hacía Konoha.

Luego de ir allí y comunicarles a todos las buenas nuevas, iríamos al mundo de Sasuke y él me presentaría a su hermano, para que dejará de creerlo loco. Aunque dudaba de decirle también sobre la sobrina que estaba en camino.

Cuando yo se lo dijera a mi familia y amigos, el único que podría shockearse un poco era Gaa-kun, que aun no salía del asombro cuando Ino le comentó en su primera clase introductoria que aunque ella tuviera un cuerpo íntegramente femenino, ella era tanto chica como chico.

Pero el hermano de Sasuke…¿Cómo reaccionaría¿Me aceptaría¿Aceptaría a mi niña? Muchas dudas comenzaron a envolverme y en el momento de la verdad, a pesar de la mirada expectante de Itachi-san de ver que si era real, y muy real, al sentir la calidez de la mano de Sasuke envolviendo la mía en un tierno agarre, olvidé mis preocupaciones.

Y él casi pierde los estribos y tuvo intensiones de darse topetazos en la pared, cuando Itachi-san, comentó que podía ver mis alas. Eso quería decir que antes también hubiera sido capaz de verme sin problemas.

- ¿Lo ves? Es real.—sonrió Sasuke mientras me abrazó estrechamente—Y ya sé que es muy mono, pero está vez eso de lo tuyo es mió y lo mío también es mío, no se aplica.—sudé frío, su hermano mayor lo estaba mirando molesto—Naruto es mío y punto. No se comparte.

- Vamos, que a poco es tu hermano¿No le tienes confianza?—pregunté extrañado.

- Porque es mi hermano, sé como es, y no, no le tengo confianza.

Una gota resbaló por mi cabeza al escuchar esas palabras seguidas de las carcajadas del Itachi-san. Estas habían sido las carcajadas más sádicas y pervertidas que había oído en toda mi vida.

- ¡Está bien ototo-chan, capté el mensaje¡No estás loco y él es tuyo, y si, puede quedarse! Prefiero que se queden aquí a que te vayas a vivir a un mundo lejano.

Ambos sonreímos felices antes de besarnos, para luego retirarnos a la habitación de Sasuke, ahora de ambos, para repararla, puesto que cuando Itachi-san entró al segundo que nos habíamos ido a mi mundo y no encontró a su hermano…hasta había rasgado el papel tapiz para cerciorarse de que no estuviera oculto bajo este.

Con respecto a nuestra hija, habíamos pactado que lo mejor sería decirle unos días después de que se hubiera adaptado a la convivencia conmigo.

…

- ¡Oh, vaya¿Muchas emociones verdad? Y eso queno dijeron nada sobre la niña ñ-ñ

- Si, muchas…¿Quién…?

- ¿Eh¿Hola?

- Hola. ¿Eres amigo de Naruto?

- Si. Soy Sai.

- Yo Itachi.

TENGO QUE HACER UN ANUNCIO. DEJARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR AQUÍ, SE ME COMPLICA MUCHO HACERLO EN MAS DE UN SITIO, POR LO QUE HE DECIDIDO ACTUALIZAR SOLO EN AMOR-YAOI Y YA. A LO SUMO AQUÍ SUBIRÍA MIS ONE-SHOTS, PERO DEBERÍA VERLO.

SI GUSTAN SEGUIR LEYENDO EL FIC VAYAN A tripleW(punto)amor-yaoi(punto)com/fanfic/viewuser(punto)php?uid1638

Cabe aclarar que de este fic allí casi está concluido. Luego de este cap viene el epilogo y las ovas, y allí ya estoy con las ovas.ñ-ñUUUUUU

Kirimi.Tsuki: Siiiiii, la vitamina C de los lemons es muy importante para la salud/babas/ Bueno, como vez le fue algo dificil pero logró converserlos además de enterarse del "regalito" XD

ladySesshoumaru: Lol, gomen, aquí Gaara está con Ino ñ-ñUUUUUUUUUUU Espero que te hayas mejorado, supongo que si, años que no actualizaba -.-UUUUUUUUU

ZerGaN¡Galleta para ti! así es habrá ItaSai y SaiIta xDDD 


End file.
